


Supergirl Oneshots

by benjamintenison



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Assassination Attempt(s), Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, Fanfiction, Flash Forward, Hopeful Ending, Kara is Cat's daughter, Kidnapping, Minor Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Nia is Supercorp's future daughter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Alex Danvers, Reunions, Secret Relationship, Time Travel, Tumblr Prompt, Zor-El is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjamintenison/pseuds/benjamintenison
Summary: One-Shots set within the Supergirl CW TV show about Kara and Lena.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers & Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Comments: 46
Kudos: 126





	1. You can't be jealousy if something was never yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts).



> Alex notices Kara looking at Lena and Sam earlier and confronts her. Kara admits she’s envious of Lena becuase she can’t be jealous because Lena was never hers. https://www.instagram.com/p/BotdiczAq9r/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=14q8o58eea3iw Credit to @karadorkable on Instagram.

It was a normal Friday evening for the Superfriends. Kara invited everyone over to her apartment. It was the long awaited "game night." The games they played varied every week. Some weeks were team based and another would be solo. Kara brought out monopoly, Mario Kart Deluxe, and also Trouble. However, Kara did bring out some canvases for pictionary.

The teams had been set on the previous Tuesday. Team 1 would comprise of Alex, Kelly, and Winn. Team 2 was Kara, Sam, and Lena. Team 3 was Brainy, Nia, and J'onn. James wasn't able to make it that night so there were perfect teams.

Team 2 easily won monopoly. Everyone complained since Sam and Lena were the heads of the largest technology based company in the world. Kara mainly just sat back and watched her friends win the game for their team. 

Watching them sucked. Lena and Sam had just revealed they were girlfriends to the group a few months ago. Since the announcement, their displays of affection has grown as time went on. It was first holding hands and hugs, then it progressed into kisses on the cheek or forehead, and finally ended at full blown lip to lip kisses. 

Their friends were happy they found each other, especially since their troubled pasts. Lena with torment of the Luthors and Sam due to secretly being a Kryptonian made to destroy worlds. Kara was happy too. She loved them both dearly and was happy they were happy. It shouldn't make her feel horrible or this tight weight around her heart whenever they kissed or held hands, but it did.

Kara wanted to go hide and cry whenever she saw Lena with Sam. It didn't matter where: Work, apartments, Ruby's school, in the city....you name it! Kara felt like she was ready to fry something or bring down a building and she was close to doing that on multiple occasions. It would only get worse when they held Girl's Night. Kara felt like a third wheel to them. There was Alex with Kelly and Sam with Lena while Kara was by herself. 

The game ended slower than Kara wanted it to. Winn and Brainy were able to keep up with Sam and Lena. That meant whenever her team got ahead of the others, Sam and Lena would celebrate as couples usually do. Near the end of the game, Kara excused herself to go to the bathroom. Inside the bathroom, she proceeded to bawl her eyes out. Kara was tired of watching them, but she couldn't just kick them out of her life. Both Sam and Lena were tremendous friends. Plus, all her other friends, except Alex, would probably never forgive her and Lena wouldn't too. Kara cared too much about Lena to just stop their friendship. Her friendship meant more than anything. Kara would rather have this than nothing, but having something more would be better.

Kara wiped her eyes and washed her face before returning to the team. Alex watched Kara but was forced to stop when Kara held her hand, signaling that they would talk later.

After Monopoly, the games continued Kara's torment. Although Team 1 won Mario Kart and Team 3 won Trouble, Sam and Lena continued their celebrations whenever either of them did something good. Pictionary was the worst for Kara. She watched as Lena would guess correctly for every single drawing Sam did and vice versa. Kara held a fake smile when her team kept winning and her teammates celebrated more. It shouldn't be ignored that somehow Sam and Lena had difficulty guessing Kara's drawings more than theirs.

Kara grabbed more wine than she usually would throughout the night. Kara wasn't affected at all, but that did not stop Lena or Sam from asking her to give up on the alcohol since neither knew that she was Supergirl.

After about 2 hours (Kara lost track), people began to leave. It was first Winn, who claimed he needed to work on some technology for the DEO. Next was Brainy and Nia. Then J'onn. The last ones at Game Night were Sam, Lena, Alex, Kelly, and Kara. They cleaned up Kara's apartment and watched some episodes of a TV show Kara never heard of. The 2 couples found their own spots on the couch and cuddled with their partners. Kara just sat at the kitchen island, watching her guests. She paid barely any attention to her sister and her girlfriend. Her time was spent looking at Sam and Lena.

When Sam, Lena, and Kelly all left, it was just Alex and Kara. Kara dreaded her sister's conversation. She knew that Kara liked Lena. Kara was the one who told her after weeks of questioning. Kara poured herself a glass of red wine as Alex sat on the couch, "I saw how you looked at Lena when she was with Sam tonight. Admit it, you're jealous, Kara."

"What?! No? I'm not jealous?"

"Are you asking me, or telling me?" Alex questioned when Kara sat next to her on the couch. Kara looked at Alex's eyes and eventually gazed away.

Kara drew in a deep breath before she answered, "I'm not jealous Alex. Jealousy is the fear of losing someone. You have to lose someone to be jealous..... And Lena was never my someone..... I'm envious, not jealous."

Kara took a sip from the red wine. Alex felt bad for her sister. She liked Lena, no, loved Lena for the longest time. Now, she doesn't have the chance to act on those feelings. Alex placed her hand on Kara's and squeezed it. 

Doing what she did best, Alex wanted to joke about it to hopefully cheer Kara up, "Wow Kara, you just entered another level of sad."

Kara scoffed and turned away but secretly laughed at Alex's tactics. She knew what Alex was trying to do, and appreciated her sister for at least trying to cheer her up. Alex held Kara's shoulder. Kara swallowed the lump in her throat, "Not helping Alex."

"Will pizza help?"

"Can I have potstickers too?"

Alex pulled Kara in and laid Kara's head on her shoulder. She squeezed Kara's shoulder and laughed before telling her, "Of course."


	2. You are what you eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a food allergy and accidentally eats something that has what she’s allergic to in it while with Lena. (Kara’s solar flared and when she has solar flared, she’s susceptible to human allergies that could potentially hurt her). Lena knows Kara’s Supergirl so is confused why this is happening.

Lena last texted Kara an hour ago. They agreed to meet at the new restaurant in the city. Lena was craving to see Kara. It had been 2 weeks since the girlfriends were face-to-face. Lena was super busy with a company merger, which would bring along a new CFO to LCorp. Kara was busy helping repair the city after the Daxamite invasion. Overall, neither woman had much time to just relax.

Lena was dropped off right next to the restaurant. She specifically told her driver to go around the block a few times. The driver ended his drive at the back entrance of the restaurant. Lena didn't want too much attention upon her. She was the one to build the portal that allowed the Daxamites to attack National City. No one could forget that.

Lena could not forget that. Rhea was able to undermine Lena. Use her personal problems against her. It wasn't Lena's fault that Lillian was horrible as a mother. All Lena wanted was a mother figure that believed in her. Rhea promised that, but it was a lie. She just used Lena like everyone else.

Lena thanked her driver as she exited the limo. The restaurant wasn't that busy. That calmed Lena a little. The less attention the better. 

She put on her sunglasses and hat before finishing with a hood. It was funny since a lot of celebrities did the look, but the average citizen would not notice her unless they paid close attention to who she looks like. Lena learned that from Kara the most. Speaking of Kara, she was sitting at a table not too far from the entrance. When Lena entered, Kara immediately turned to her.

Kara ran to Lena and hugged her. Kara would've kissed her at that moment but Lena didn't like PDA and she didn't want Kara to get unnecessary fame for being "Lena Luthor's girlfriend". Kara grabbed Lena's hand and returned to the table. Kara pulled out Lena's chair for her. Lena thanked Kara as she sat. Kara went back to sit on her chair.

Kara was seduced by Lena's eyes. She loved the way Lena's emerald eyes shined. It was like looking at a treasure that somehow only Kara could have. Lena smiled at Kara's staring. Kara blushed but eventually started a conversation, "So, how's the merger?"

"It's not that bad. There's some mix-ups, but I think we are getting there. In fact, the new CFO is starting soon. You'll love her! Her name is Samantha, she just moved to National City, and she has a daughter named Ruby."

"That's so exciting! We have to invite her to game night!"

Lena chuckled at Kara's enthusiasm. It still amazes her that Kara could be so passionate about befriending people. Lena wished she was like that, but the Luthors rightfully stopped that from ever happening. Lena was thankful she had Kara and her friends. Lena sipped from her water. It was cold, just how Lena liked it. Lena wiped her lips with her napkin. She held Kara's hand and asked, "So how was your day darling?"

"Just the usual..... Snapper is just.... he's just so mean! I handed him an article about the reconstruction after the Daxamite invasion but he won't accept it! Apparently it's "old news"! That was a massive event! Surely he wouldn't reject having alien and human point of views about it!"

Lena squeezed Kara's hand. She felt horrible about Kara's situation. Kara just returned to CatCo after being fired due to making a competitor to it since they wouldn't publish articles about kidnappings. Kara had the right intentions, but the wrong way of doing it. Lena just wanted to make Kara's life easier. Was it to hard to ask?! Kara had to deal with being Supergirl, a reporter who has a extremely rude boss, and an alien who has been targeted against because she isn't a native of Earth. If only Lena could just buy CatCo......

"I'm sure you'll figure something out. You have always found a way and Snapper will not stop you."

"Thanks.... how about we eat!" Kara exclaimed. Even with being her citizen identity, Kara never hid her appetite. Lena nodded and began looking through the menu. 

There was a lot of good choices. When their waiter arrived, Kara ordered a coke. Lena just stayed with her water. It wasn't bad, so why get something else? Kara ordered 2 burgers, a steak, and some nacho fries. Lena just ordered a simple plain burger with nothing on it. She would've ordered cheese, but Jess was ordered by Kara to give her food during the day.

When they ordered, the food took nearly 20 minutes to come out. During that time, Kara mentioned some things going on in the DEO. Nothing important has happened since Lillian disappeared, but CADMUS is still a threat.

Kara literally licked her lips when their food arrived. She began with the steak. Somehow, Kara finished it in 2 and a half minutes. In the same amount of time, Lena barely ate 1/4th of her burger. Kara then moved onto her burgers. She inhaled them almost as fast as the steak. It was funny to Lena since Kara got ketchup all over her mouth. Lena pointed at her own mouth to signal that Kara needed to wipe her mouth, but Kara leaned into to kiss her. Lena sighed as she grabbed her napkin and wiped Kara's mouth.

Kara laughed and finished wiping her mouth after Lena started. Kara continued their conversation for a few minutes. Everything was fine until Kara randomly stopped. She suddenly began to scratch her throat. Lena raised her eyebrow, "Are you alright Kara?"

"Y-yeah, it's just that my throat is itchy."

"Are you sure?"

Kara nodded. Kara was ready to begin the conversation again. Right as Kara's mouth opened, she immediately threw up everything she ate. Lena immediately backed away from the table. Lena didn't mean it in a disrespectful manner, but it was a sudden reaction. Lena felt her heart stop when Kara collapsed on the floor. Her eyes were watering and her face was getting puffy. 

Lena sat next to Kara. She awaited for any signs. Kara held her hands to her neck, telling Lena either she was choking(which wasn't happening since Kara was just talking) or she couldn't breathe, "KARA! Kara.....SHIT! Ok, I'm going to call 911. I need to.... ALEX!"

Lena grabbed her phone and called Alex. The line ringed for 3 seconds before Alex picked up, "What do you want Lena?"

Lena was crying by now but she needed to stay strong for Kara, who was slowly going unconscious due to not getting any air into her lungs, "KARA CANT BREATHE! I THINK SHE'S HAVING AN ALLERGIC REACTION!"

Lena heard crashing from the phone. Lena also heard yelling. Lena didn't hear much more since her sobs outweighed the phone. Suddenly, J'onn appeared in front of Lena. He looked at the couple. J'onn picked up Kara and flew her to the DEO. Lena sat there, on the floor, crying. She was covered in vomit and witnessed Kara almost dying. 

Wait....dying?! Kara is Supergirl! She shouldn't be affected by things as simple as allergic reactions! The sun should make her basically invulnerable! What's wrong with Kara?!

Lena was pulled back to reality when Alex came into view. She barely heard what Alex was saying, but she waved for Lena to follow her. Lena completed the task and was lead to a black van. She didn't know how long it took, but Lena was transported to the DEO. Lena could barely recognize Alex telling her to take a shower and get a change of clothes.

The shower helped calm the muscles in her body. The water caused Lena to begin crying again. She sat on the ground and held her knees. Lena cried for almost a half hour. She was interrupted by the shower turning off and Alex covering her with a towel. It was uncomfortable for the both of them since Lena was currently naked. However, they held each other once Lena covered herself. They cried together. Kara almost died. Alex knew why, but Lena didn't. Lena witnessed her best friend, her girlfriend suffer something that she has never experienced.

_____________________________________________________________________

Kara was in the DEO's medbay when J'onn brought her. They injected Kara with an EpiPen. After a few seconds, her oxygen levels began to rise. After almost an hour, Kara didn't need an oxygen mask. It took 2 hours for her levels to go back to 100%. Kara was kept in the medbay for over 12 hours. For 10 of them, she was asleep. The experience severely drained Kara.

Lena felt like she failed. She couldn't protect Kara. Kara almost died. Lena didn't even know why Kara was vulnerable. Lena decided against staying at the DEO. It made Lena feel worse than she already was. It just reminded Lena of her failure. Lena cried on her walk home. She decided against getting driven. Lena didn't want to burden someone with her emotional baggage. 

When Lena got home, she chucked her purse to God knows where. It didn't matter. Lena sat on the floor. She didn't have the desire to move to the bed or couch. That didn't matter either. Lena slowly crawled to her purse, and dug out her phone. She sat up and turned it on. The background was a selfie Lena took during a game night weeks prior. Kara and Lena just annihilated everyone at pictionary. Kara kissed Lena as soon as she sat down on the couch. Lena secretly took a picture of the celebration.

Funny..... Kara could always save Lena, but when given the opportunity, Lena couldn't, "I-I'm so sorry I failed you Kara....."

____________________________________________________________________

Kara groaned as she slowly woke up. The lights in the room were blinding. She wiped her eyes. Kara turned and held her arm out. It fell. Kara's eyes shot open. Where was she? What happened?!

Kara sat up. Why was she at the DEO? The last thing Kara remembered was lunch with Lena. Kara's mind was going a million miles an hour. The main question lingering was, where is Lena?! She wasn't in the room. Kara hypothesized that maybe Lena was just in a random place, but wait..... Lena would always stay with Kara if she was ever in the medbay. Kara started freaking out. What happened to me?! Where's Lena?!

Kara didn't notice Alex rushing into the room. Alex ran up to the bed and held her sister's shoulders. She squeezed Kara to get her attention. It worked. Kara felt her breath slow down. Alex sat in front of Kara, "Kara you're ok. You're at the DEO."

"W-what happened?"

"Apparently you had an allergic reaction to the food you ate. We did some tests and it turns out you have a deadly allergy to peanuts."

"Where's Lena?! Did something happen to her?!" Kara gripped the blanket. Kara was more worried about Lena than she was about herself. Lena was her everything. Kara needed to make sure Lena was ok.

Alex sighed. She looked down at the bed. Kara's breath hitched. She didn't know exactly what could've happened, but Kara was scared nonetheless. Alex looked back at Kara. She smiled, "Lena went back home. She was the one to contact me about you. I sent J'onn to pick you up and then I picked her up. We brought Lena back here. A few hours after you arrived, Lena couldn't handle the pain of seeing you suffer."

Kara lightly cried. She felt so bad for Lena. Sure, experiencing it must've sucked, but Kara didn't remember it. Lena remembered seeing it happen. Kara didn't need to know what happened to understand how horrible it was to witness. Kara tried to stand up, but was pushed back down by Alex, "You're not leaving right now. You are still recovering from a deadly reaction. We need to do some tests to help find any way to prevent this from happening."

"How long until I leave?"

"I'd say maybe 3 hours at the most."

Alex cringed when Kara fell back on the bed. She did not want to stay. Kara needed to see Lena, make everything better. But no, the DEO just HAD to test on her.

After 2 and a half hours of testing, Kara was finally released. Kara was driven to Lena's penthouse. Kara thanked the driver before she entered the building. Kara was greeted by the doorman and the receptionist. They asked if Kara was alright. Turns out that Lena accidentally slipped out that Kara had an allergic reaction. 

She reassured them that she was alright. Kara headed towards the elevator. Kara entered the elevator and pressed the button for the highest floor. The ride took nearly a minute to reach Lena's floor. Kara didn't know how she should do this. Kara never had to do this. Kara looked at Lena's door for 3 minutes. She procrastinated. Kara didn't want to do this. It would probably hurt Lena more, but it was needed.

Kara knocked 3 times. No one answered. Kara didn't expect this to be honest. Now thinking about it, why did Kara expect Lena fo to stay up for nearly 12 hours after an emotionally draining experience? Kara gulped and knocked 3 times again, louder this time. 

Lena headed to the door at a snail's pace. She lightly held the handle and opened the door. Lena gasped when she saw Kara. Lena felt the tears she finally got rid of burn her eyes again. Lena jumped up and crushed Kara in a hug. Kara started crying after she felt her shoulder become damp. Lena pulled Kara into the penthouse. They didn't stop hugging each other. Kara eventually turned her head to kiss Lena's forehead.

Lena backed up and wiped her eyes. She looked Kara over to assess if anything was wrong. Thankfully, nothing seemed wrong. 

The couple stood there for minutes, awkwardly awaiting for someone to start. Lena sniffled before asking, "How are you?"

"I'm ok. I don't remember it."

"That's good....." Lena turned. She walked to the couch and sat. Lena covered her head with her hands. Lena felt like crying, but no tears came. Lena felt Kara sit next to her and hold her. Lena hugged Kara's midsection again. Lena snuggled herself into Kara's personal space. She needed this comfort after seeing Kara almost die. Speaking of almost dying, Lena needed to know how it happened, "I don't mean to be rude, but how did this happen?! You're Supergirl! You are supposed to be almost invulnerable!"

"Well..... I may or may not have solar flared....."

"What does that mean?!"

"It means that I used too much of my powers to the point where it I don't have them temporarily." Kara admitted.

Lena pushed herself from Kara's embrace. She stood up and screamed. Kara recoiled. She did not expect that to happen. Lena returned her attention to Kara, "So you had no powers at the restaurant?!"

"Yes....."

Lena's gaze was directed to the ground. How did she not notice? Lena should've noticed something was different about Kara. If she did, maybe Lena could've stopped this from happening. Lena should've seen it....."Hey, I know what you're doing. Don't destroy yourself over this. Even the DEO didnt know I was allergic to Earth foods. I wasn't allergic to any of Krypton's foods. It wasn't your fault."

"Then why does it feel like it is!? I should've seen you didn't have your powers. I should've predicted the possibility that you were susceptible to ordinary things like humans in case this ever happened! I should've reacted sooner instead of just watching you suffer!"

"I do not believe this Lena! No one could've predicted this from happening! That's exactly why you froze! We never saw this coming. Although this was a horrible situation, at least we will be prepared!" Kara stood and hugged Lena again. Lena melted into the embrace. Even without her powers, Kara was a furnace. She was comfy to cuddle with and her skin was so soft. You could go into a coma from how sleepy you'd get when laying with Kara.

Lena pulled Kara's head to her and kissed Kara. Their kiss was short. Neither wanted things to escalate right now. This wasn't exactly the best time. Lena licked her lips, "You're right, but I still feel a little guilty. I just wish I could protect you from every bad thing this world offers...."

"I do too Lee. I wish you never had to deal with people judging you based on your last name, but we need to grow from these. The only way we grow is if it was an obstacle to get over. It may be hard, but we are stronger together."

Lena chuckled. The joke was a little old, but Lena loved when Kara used the "stronger together" saying. Lena kissed Kara on the cheek. Lena seperated herself from her girlfriend. Instead, Lena took Kara's hand and pulled her into the bedroom. Lena climbed in and pulled the blanket back so Kara could have a spot. Kara filled the spot. She immediately became the little spoon to Lena's big spoon. Kara felt herself begin to doze off. Lena kissed the back of her neck, "I'll do my best to protect you, always."

"I will too Lee. You are too important to me to lose."


	3. Fanfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • Credit to @brdramallama — In a rush to get to CatCo, Kara forgets her phone in Lena’s office. A Supercorp FanFiction notification comes up. Lena sees it. Kara vehemently denies she’s kd4LL, one of the most popular fanfiction writers for the tag. Flustered Kara and teasing Lena. All credits got to @brdramallama

I was on my computer for the last 2 hours! These incompetent employees couldn't figure out basic physics. This is exactly why I wanted to go to the labs, 'but no Lena! It's too dangerous!' Well screw you Kara, I could've fixed this! God I wish Kara could just understand the difficulty dealing with this. Speaking of Kara, it's 12:30. She should be here soo-

"Ms. Luthor?"

"Yes Jess?"

"Ms. Danvers is here for you."

I smiled. At least something good was going to happen today. I've been waiting a week since our last lunch date. It's a little sad that this is the only thing I've been waiting for. Nothing good has happened but hopefully Kara could fix that. I tapped the intercom, "Send her in."

I stood up from my chair. I walked around the desk and attempted to straighten my dress. As they say, dress to impress. Kara is an extremely beautiful woman, almost literally out of this world. I've always wanted to impress Kara. She's too important to me. 

Kara pushed the door open. Her face quickly evolved into a bright smile once she saw me. I love how here eyes lit up. That always left butterflies in my stomach. She ran towards me and enveloped me into a hug. Kara's hugs were tight and made me feel safe. I hugged Kara back. She stood back and held up a bag of Big Belly Burger. That was Kara's main choice for when we had lunch dates. Whenever I visited CatCo, I would bring Chinese food since Kara could not shut up about potstickers. She talked about them so much that I truly believe she'll marry them.

"Lena! How have you been!"

"I've been good Kara. Come on, let's sit down." I lead her to the couch near us. She placed the takeout bags down. Kara put her purse down next to her. I sat a mere 2 feet away from Kara. I know it's a little petty thing, but I need to make sure I don't do anything stupid. A goddess is sitting next to me! How would you react?!

I grabbed my takeout bag. I texted Kara an hour ago saying I wanted just a simple salad. She always criticized salads and called them, "Devil's incarnation." I believe she's overreacting. They really taste good if you have the right dressing. When I looked in, there it was, the infamous salad. I took it out and got the 3 small packets of dressing.

I knew Kara was giving me a disgusted look. She always did. It made me laugh about how serious she still was about salads. I quickly glared at Kara. She blushed under my gaze and looked down at her food. Kara peeked back at me but blushed again when she saw my right eyebrow was up. That always worked against people. For others, it was threatening. To my friends, I don't know. I mainly just use it against Kara because her reactions are funny.

I still get amazed by how much Kara eats. She gets so much food that it'll be enough for 5 people. However, she always says it's not filling. I've questioned but only get a generic response. I've decided Kara could tell me when she's ready. Maybe she has a weak body or something and needs medical steroids? That'll boost her appetite.

Kara inhaled her first triple-triple cheeseburger. I barely got 3 bites in my salad. I swallowed my third bite. Kara didn't notice she got ketchup on her face, "Kara, you've got ketchup on your face."

"What?! Where?"

"Here..." I pointed to the left side of my mouth. Being the lovable idiot she is, Kara wiped her right side. I sighed. I held my hand out, "Give me." 

I grabbed the napkin from her and proceeded to wipe her mouth. We were very close at this point. When I finished, I watched Kara's mouth. It looked so amazing. I wonder how soft they are. Maybe if I ju-

"So....how has LCorp been?" Kara interrupted my train of thought. I was thankful she did. I was this close to moving in and kissing her. We don't want that to happen. It would be AMAZING to ruin the only friendship I have in National City.

"I've been spending the past 2 hours trying to fix an error that happened in the labs. You see, I wouldn't need to do this if I was ACTUALLY THERE!"

"Are we going to start this again Lena?"

"We wouldn't need to start this if you didn't darling." I smirked at Kara's cheeks reddening from the nickname. I knew Kara was bi from her Instagram. Call me a stalker for using a fake account if you want, but this is important information. I just want to hope she would like me back.

We continued our lunch for the next half hour. I was midway through explaining an idea I had to help aliens hide if they want when Kara abruptly announced she had to leave, "Uh, I-I have to go! Not saying I don't want to stay, I do! It's just that I realized I'm supposed to be....back at CatCo!"

"Kara, it's fine! I'll see you soon, ok?" Kara nodded. We hugged again before she left. I picked up my leftovers and put them in the trash. I brought Kara's to my mini-fridge. Hopefully I could give her them later. I was ready to go back to work when I saw Kara's phone. She ran out here so fast that she forgot her phone. I groaned because I knew damn well Kara was too far for me to catch up. 

I took her phone and sat at my desk. I picked up my work phone and dialed Kara's work phone. It rang for 20 seconds. I was awaiting Kara to pick up, but obviously she didn't return yet. When I was told to record my message, I said, "Hey Kara, it's Lena. When you left our lunch date, you forgot your phone. When you get this, please come back to LCorp and retrieve it. I will keep your phone here until you do. If you don't get this, I'll stop by later."

For the next hour, I went over fundings for our projects. Everything seemed in order. I jumped when Kara's phone dinged. That scared the crap out of me. I picked up her phone was was about to turn it off when I saw the notification. It was an alert from something called, "Archive of Our Own." I never heard of it and that was suspicious. I understand I don't have knowledge of everything, but I do know most stuff pertaining to Kara.

The alert was about a "kudos" for a story titled, "Supercorp Adventures." I felt a little heat from my cheeks. I know the term Supercorp. People on Twitter use it as a pairing for Supergirl and me. Personally, I think it's cute. The only problem was that Supergirl doesn't like me. In fact, she's like everyone else. If she liked me as at least a friend, then she wouldn't of sent my ex-boyfriend to spy on me.

I returned to my computer. It was my duty now to figure this out. I went to incognito and typed up the website. Apparently it's a fanfiction website where people make stories about their favorite pairings. I searched up the story. "Supercorp Adventures" had over 10,000 hits, 3,000 kudos', 600 comments, and over 100,000 words. Jesus, this person must be obsessed with our pairings.

I saw that the story started publishing a few days after I met Kara and Supergirl. Clearly this person must've heard me meeting her. The author's name really confused me. KD4LL. What the hell does that mean?! I get the second half, but not the first. Apparently this writer likes me. I only know 1 KD, and that's Kara Danvers, but surely she didn't write this. Kara doesn't like me like that and I'm pretty sure the notification was just for updates on how her favorite story is.

I was really anxious for 2 reasons. I had to read this story, and why was Kara reading it? Maybe she just wanted to see the stuff other are writing about me. I partially hope that's what it is.

I lost track for how long I read it. I was so invested into it! In the story, we met up as we originally did: people who were related to arch enemies, then slowly fall into a friendship that develops into a relationship. We spend our time doing ordinary things like having dates, going out for fun, and even.....having sex. I wouldn't mind doing that to be honest. 

I cried when I read the part where Supergirl sacrifices herself to save me. Our characters had gone through so much and she just proposed to me! We couldn't catch a break. It hurt even more when that was the last chapter posted. I needed to know what will happen! 

I decided to look at this user's works. They had multiple stories about Supergirl and me. I read all of them. I was in the middle of one when Kara stumbled into my office. I alt-tabbed out of the window to hide me reading it, "Lena! Thank you for calling me! I know I'm a few hours late, but Snapper needed me to do interviews and send a draft before I was able to leave."

"Of course. What are friends for?" I handed Kara her phone. I walked to the mini-fridge and took out her lunch. I gave it to her as she hugged me. When I watched Kara head to the door, I had this feeling in my chest. I needed to know. I just spent over 4 hours reading fanfiction. I stepped towards Kara, "Hey Kara?"

Kara stopped her movement and turned back towards me, "Yeah?"

"I have a question."

"What is it?"

I shuffled on my feet for a few seconds. This was going to get awkward real fast, "So while I was working, your phone got a notification. I went to shut off your phone, but I saw it."

"What was it?"

"It was a notification from this site called "Archive of Our Own.""

Kara's eyes bulged out. I was seriously worried about how terrified she looked. I didn't intend to scare Kara in anyway, but I needed an answer. Kara gulped loudly, "W-what did it say?"

I nearly laughed at her squeaky question. I could see her crinkle from even nearly 8 feet away. I knew for sure Kara was hiding more than what I believed. I kept my mouth straight. It was a very difficult task to not smile at all given Kara's face, "It said someone gave a Kudos to a story named, "Supercorp Adventures." I was curious so I looked up the site and read the story. I didn't know you were into stories about Supergirl and me."

"Oh....uh..... I'm not really interested into them.....I-I just read them to get ideas about..... how people think about you!"

"Kara, it's ok to admit it. I can't lie when I say the author's name confused me. Do you, by any chance, know a "KD4LL"? I know the last half says, "For Lena Luthor", but I don't know the first half."

That question alone caused Kara's crinkle to fully appear. Bingo, she was caught. Kara licked her lips. She was really terrified. Kara was blushing badly. I needed to use 1 last thing, my eyebrow. I raised it up and bit my lip. The lip was overkill but it would break Kara. I was right when she let out, "I do! KD4LL is me! I'm KD4LL!"

I did not expect admission that fast. Hell, she didn't even expect it to be Kara. Her best friend wrote fanfictions about her and Supergirl. Kara was literally the top writer for the Supercorp tag! Oh God, this is not good. This is not good at all.

My eyes widened when I heard Kara's admission. I stumbled back and sat on the couch. Kara ran towards me. She kneeled in front of me. I couldn't hear a single thing she said. I was too shocked to do anything at all. It was like my brain just shut off. I could see but not hear or barely think. All I was able to think about was the stories Kara wrote about.

Kara did something that surprised me again. She outright kissed me. My heart sped up but at least I was able to do something! 

I kissed her back. I pulled Kara up and sat her on my lap. We kissed again. I backed up first and panted. Apparently having a mini panic attack and getting kissed made you lose your breath. I was finally able to hear Kara talk, "I am so sorry about writing those without your consent. You must think I'm disgusting!" Kara got off my lap and headed out the door.

I followed her. I was glad I sent Jess home early today. That's the price for spending all day reading stories instead of work. Kara pressed the button for the elevator. I flung my heels off my feet and sprinted towards her. I pulled her arm back to me and kissed her again. I felt her freeze before she kissed me too.

I backed us away from the elevator. She seperated herself from the kiss to tell me, "I am truly sorry."

"I know. I mean it's weird that you're writing it about me, but it's ok. I'll just have to get used to the fact that Supergirl writes stories about herself and me."

Kara fully backed away. I just revealed I knew her secret because fuck me! Great, a chance of having something I want was ruined by my stupidity. She stammered out unintelligible words. Kara ceased once everything set in. She took off her glasses and let her hair loose. This was the first time I really saw Supergirl, not my friend Kara. She sighed, "How long have you known?"

"It wasn't hard when I heard you use, "I flew on a bus." Honestly? I sort of figured it out when you begged for my mother and Henshaw not to hurt me and I thought you flew me to the DEO, which I also know. Plus, I'm a Luthor, I have to know these things."

"So I guess you're mad at me..... Damn it! Why do you have to be so stupid Kara!" She slapped her head. It was funny. I may have giggled a little. I walked up to her and held her hands. She stopped herself before any damage was done.

I smiled to hopefully calm Kara. It seemed to work as she smiled back at me. I really felt happy. It was obvious that Kara liked me if she wrote stories about us. I would do this. I really would explore a relationship, but we need to fix ourselves first. Even if we did, I still need to forgive her, "Kara, sweetie..... I would love to be in a relationship. I really would. You don't understand how long I've wanted to. However, we have so much going on right now. You have your home back, Mon-El is here, and we are still dealing with Reign. I also need some time to fully forgive you for what you did with James. I understand you had the right intention, but I'm still hurt."

Kara nodded. I felt horrible for making her sad. I watched as tears fell. I frowned. I wiped her tears. Kara watched my eyes. She seemed to be hypnotized by them. Kara took her left hand to caress my cheek, "I understand. I regret doing that. I should've trusted you. I-It's just that kryptonite scares me. I haven't been hurt since Krypton unless it was kryptonite. I know you were doing the right thing, but I'm scared....."

"Oh Kara....." I hugged her. I wanted to hug her tight this time. She always does it for me whenever I'm sad or down. I smiled when Kara hugged me back. I had a feeling that everything would be ok soon. I just hoped that we would have the chance to explore this.

"I'll wait for you Lee. I'll wait forever if we have this chance."


	4. How does this happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • Kara got changed into a teenager around 14-15 and she has a crush on Lena. But she wasn’t dating Lena yet before she was changed into a teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea: Would it be cool that Kara would figure out she loves Lena after Lena dies, and decides to do what Superman did in Superman I?

"So, tell me how this happened again."

"It's not that hard to comprehend! I fought the bad guy, he shot me with a gun, and when I woke up the next day I looked like this!" Kara pointed to herself. Kara yelled bloody murder when she saw herself in the mirror. She didn't understand why it seemed Kara was transported almost 15 years in the past.

Alex sat down. She went over all of Kara's tests again. Something had to tell them what was wrong, but nothing did. Kara was in prime condition. Everything was perfect for a Kryptonian at 15. Kara's powers were even a little stronger than they were at that point.

Kara swung her legs. It was getting boring really fast. They awaited for Winn to come back with his results. Kara really didn't care right now but felt Alex would force her to hibernate.

Alex hated this. Kara couldn't go out. No one could find out that she was Supergirl. They especially couldn't discover that Supergirl wasn't able to fight. Chaos would ensue in National City.

Winn ran into the room. He almost passed it since the windows were pitch black. Not even most DEO agents could know. Only high ranking government agents, the president, and Winn. Alex sat up and approached Winn. She questioned him, hopeful that he found something. Alex's Hope's fell when Winn frowned and told her, "I don't know what to do Alex. I need to discover how the gun works first. It could take me a few days."

Alex nodded. She returned to Kara. Kara looked down and seemed to be upset. Alex bluntly said, "You're on vacation until further notice. You will only go out if you have to."

"Great.....This is just amazing....."

"Hey, cut it out Kara. I don't like it as much as you, but we need to keep you safe."

"Yeah....you just have to keep me safe instead of leaving me alone." Kara whispered. She didn't mean for that to be said out loud. Kara cringed when she heard it come out of her mouth. Kara looked at Alex and saw the hurt eminat6ing from her. Kara tried to say something but Alex just walked away.

Kara got up to apologize, but Winn told her to allow Alex some time. Kara agreed and flew to Big Belly Burger.

______________________________________________________________

Lena wasn't scared, no. She's a Luthor and Luthors are not scared.

That was a lie. She was scared shitless. Today was her lunch date with Kara. Kara almost never missed a lunch date. If she did, Kara would immediately inform her before. Today was different. Kara completely missed lunch and didn't even tell Lena if she was.

Lena was worried about Kara. Something could've happened to her or Kara just forgot. Lena originally thought that when she returned to CatCo. Eve said that Kara never came in that day and was taking some sick days. That was the second thing wrong. Kara was never sick.

Lena bolted from CatCo and ran to Kara's apartment. It wasn't proven to be the best strategy since she was wearing 5 inch heels. Lena decided to kick her heels off when she was almost there. Here feet were killing her. It surprised herself that she was so tired from this. Lena would need to ask Eve to set get her a few months of a gym membership.

Lena was furious when she saw that the elevator was out of order. Just her fucking luck. She huffed all the way up to Kara's apartment, which had to be on the top floor! Lena was really LOVING her luck right now.

When Lena arrived, she stalled. Lena didn't know what to do. She knocked on the door first and waited. No one answered. That's not good. Kara always answers after the first knock.

Lena knocked again, louder, but nothing. Lena went through her purse. She never intended to use it. Lena pulled out Kara's key. She unlocked the door and gripped the handle. Once again, she waited to see if Kara was going to answer. Lena mumbled, "Sorry if you're doing something weird."

______________________________________________________________

Kara felt her stomach hurt. That had never happened since she was a teenager. Her already enormous appetite went overboard when she grew during puberty. This was no exception.

Kara sat at the table and dug in. She ate her 5 cheeseburgers in less than 7 minutes. Kara grabbed a handful of french fries and shoved them into her mouth. She swallowed it all down with the coke. Kara finished in 20 minutes. In the end, she ate 10 cheeseburgers, 3 containers of french fries, and 6 containers of chicken nuggets. They were good, but Kara was still hungry!

Kara was ready to fly out but heard the keys unlock the door. She froze. She ignored the knocks because of how hungry she became. Kara switched into her regular clothes, expecting it to be Alex. Her eyes widened open when she heard Lena. Kara didn't know what to do and just stood there.

Lena opened the door. She took a quick glance at Kara and studied her. Kara was actually scared when Lena's gaze hardened and she pulled out a taser. She pointed it at Kara and demanded, "Who are you and where is Kara Danvers?!"

"Lee, it's me. I'm Kara!"

"No, that's not true! Kara is in her 20s! You're a teenager!" Lena held her taser with 2 hands. She tried to steady her aim. Lena was scared that maybe she would actually shoot the teen. That would most likely end up in press she didn't need and would feel horrible.

Kara slowly walked towards her. Even with the hard gaze, Kara blushed. Lena looked so beautiful while being threatening. 'Her curves are just so.... curvy, her eyes literally make my knees weak, and her boobs.... oh Rao her boo-'

Kara stopped her dirty thoughts. This was Lena, her FRIEND! Not Lena, the woman she may or may not have a crush on at all. 

"If you're Kara, tell me something that only Kara will know."

"Uh..... so this one time you called me drunk and went on a rant about electronegativity but then began to throw up while cryi-"

"Ok, you're Kara! Just stop!" Lena laughed. Kara smiled. Lena looked really good when she smiled and sounded amazing when she laughed. Kara loved her laugh. She tried to get Lena to laugh at least once a day. It was her third job. Supergirl, reporter, and resident cause of Lena Luthor laughing. 'Say that three times....'

Lena threw the taser back into her purse. This was definitely not good. Kara couldn't return to CatCo. Lena looked at the food and saw the massive bags with crumbs surrounding them. She heard Kara squeak. Kara ran around the table and cleaned everything up. Her whole placed needed to be perfect for Lena.

Lena got a water from the fridge. She sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her for Kara to sit. They went on Netflix and selected a show in their queue. Before it started, Lena asked her, "How did this happen?"

"I was investigating on an article when an alien attacked the place I was at. Supergirl stopped him, but he shot me and did this. Alex suggested me to wait until Winn finds something out."

"You know darling, I can help...."

"Y-Y-You c-can?" Kara freaked out. Lena called her darling. Kara wanted to pass out right there. She squeezed her hands to get some coherent thoughts back into her head.

Lena nodded and replied, "Of course Kara. You're my best friend, I'll do anything for you!"

"T-thanks..... How about we get to these episodes and wait for Alex?"

______________________________________________________________

Kara tensed when Lena laid her head on her shoulder. They were deep into this season. Kara's attention was removed from the TV and instead on Lena. Her dark hair somehow was perfect with her pale skin. The kissable, pale skin that she wanted to mark so badly.

It wasn't long before Lena fell asleep. Kara held her breath when she realized Lena fell asleep on her shoulder and was snuggling with her. Kara gulped as she tried to gently remove Lena off of her. Kara picked Lena up in a bridal carry and placed her on the bed. Kara covered Lena with the blanket. She kissed her forehead and left the room.

Kara went into her bathroom and took a very long cold shower. It didn't affect her much but it did make her forget about those wandering thoughts about Lena.

After she was done, Kara changed into her pajamas. She grabbed a blanket and laid down on the couch. Kara covered herself and used her x-ray vision to look at Lena one last time. Kara put her glasses back on and turned away. Before she fell asleep, Kara told herself, "I am so screwed."


	5. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena wants to make Valentine’s Day great for Kara. So she plans it all out but Kara is late fighting an alien and Kara feels bad for missing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm just changing this a little bit because I know for sure Lena wouldn't let this go so easy....

When Lena Luthor was born, her mother loved her with all of her life. For 4 years, Lena got to experience the love most mothers give to their children. She was happy and never had to think of losing her mother.

Her world came crashing down when she watched her mother drown. Lena was too shocked to even react as her mother struggled to stay above water before exhaustion eventually won out and she drowned. For days, Lena didn't even know how to move. As far as Lena knew, her life was over.

Suddenly, a tall man came up to her. She was scared at how threatening he looked. The man slowly approached her to tell Lena that he was taking her somewhere else. A home where she will have whatever she wanted.

Lena followed the man. She never wanted to say all she wanted was her mother. Lena was brought into a nice car. Lena held tightly on her teddy bear on the trip and even on the nice airplane. Lena did her best to stay awake, but her exhaustion won out too. That realization made Lena try to stay awake, but her tiny body couldn't handle staying awake for too long.

Lena jumped when she felt the man gently wake her up. Her eyes were wide in fear, not remembering where she was. Lena eventually calmed down, she felt her breath slow down as the sound of her heartbeat faded.

The man led her to another nice car, this time it had snacks that she gladly ate. They were good, better than almost anything she ever had. As she ate, Lena noticed the scenery outside changed from grass to tall buildings. This wasn't anything like her home. Lena's knuckles whitened as she gripped her teddy bear.

Suddenly, the car stopped. Lena followed the man into the big house. Inside, she met this woman who was rude to her. Lena already didn't like this place. However, Lena met their son, Lex. He was very kind. Lena eagerly went to play chess with him. Chess was one of her favorite games. Lena remembered when her mother would always play chess with her.

Lena had a difficult time playing Lex. He was the first challenge she ever had playing chess. Her mother always commended Lena for her skills. Eventually, Lena beat him. Lena smiled up at the woman when she told her that Lena was a Luthor. Lena didn't know what it meant, but maybe these people would love her like her mother.

Lena was wrong. They didn't love her. The man, Lionel, was really an asshole who drank his sorrows away. He beat her whenever Lena did something wrong in his eyes. No matter how small, she was hit. The woman, Lillian, always criticized Lena. She hated how Lena looked, always said she should be happy they "saved her", and even forced Lena to skip meals for being herself.

Lex was different. Lena couldn't decided if Lillian or Lex was the worst of them all. Lex appeared to be a nice boy, who always defended Lena and included her in everything. Lex was nothing like that. Inside, Lex was exactly like Lillian. He secretly criticized Lena for what he considered to be inferior traits or Lex would make Lena follow him into doing stupid things.

Lena found out the hard way when Lex was secretly using her technology for evil. Lena confronted him on his obsession for Superman, but he fired her for even thinking that he was wrong. Lex used Lena's inventions to kill thousands of people, turn the sun red, and hurt more. 

Lex boasted his actions when he kidnapped Lena and held her hostage in his office. Lex made her watch as Superman fell and buildings were destroyed. Lena couldn't handle the destruction he caused. Everything she's ever built up crumbled.

Lena knew love was never for her. She never loved Jack. Lena tried her best because Jack was a nice man, but deep down, Lena knew she never loved him.

When Lena moved to National City, she wanted to restart her life. Lena hated that her luck just had to come bite her in the ass. 2 reporters approached her after a shuttle was damaged. She was meant to be in a shuttle named, "The Venture", but couldn't be on board since she was renaming her company. 1 of the 2 reporters just had to be Clark Kent, the one that wrote every horrible article about Lex.

Lena was confused to see a blonde come with him. Lena was immediately star struck by her. The blonde, Kara, was so loveable. Kara was so kind. Lena giggled whenever she made the connection that Kara reminded her of a puppy. Kara made everything better. Lena knew she loved her. That made her scared, but Kara was there to make sure she was ok.

Lena didn't want to make this ruin their friendship. Kara had Mon-El, but she saw that Kara wasn't happy. After Mon-El left, Kara went into a phase where she was just sad. Lena tried her best, but nothing helped Kara. However, when Kara finally got out of that, Lena felt it was time.

When Lena told Kara the truth, it surprised her when Kara said the feeling was mutual. At that moment, Kara told Lena she was Supergirl. It hurt knowing that Kara lied, but Lena was thankful she did it now instead of when they were friends for years.

Dating a superhero isn't easy. Having super strength wasn't regulated to just her arm strength, so that was a no on any sex life for now. Kara would usually scream in the middle of the night due to her memories of being stuck in the phantom zone. Lena was always scared whenever Kara fought an alien. Lena always felt her heartrate pick up when she saw Kara get beaten or when Alex called her to inform her that Kara blew out her powers. The worst of them all was that her time was Kara was always cut.

Being a superhero meant that she was needed. No matter when, Kara was needed at some point. Lena would regularly wake up by herself because Kara was called in, or they were having a date but it had to end since the DEO needed Kara. Lena kept up with it because she understood being busy. Hell, she was the CEO of the largest company in the world.

Lena never blamed Kara. She didn't, however, it hurt that in reality, Lena wasn't first for Kara. Lena knew this was selfish, but Kara always came first for her.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena used to hate Valentine's day. It was just a day for couples to gloat while single people suffered. This was Lena's first Valentine's day where she was actually with someone who loved her. Lena started freaking out a week prior. She didn't know what Kara would want or if Kara expected everything.

Lena used her free time getting reservations at the most expensive restaurant because Kara deserved it. Lena then rented a small band to play Kara's favorite NSYNC song. Lena had a chocolate store make a bunch of Kara's favorite candy. Finally, Lena also rented a carriage where they would ride it in the park and Lena would give Kara her gift, a red sun bracelet because she knew having these powers were torturous.

Lena chose a dress Kara liked. It was the black, off the shoulder one that she wore when they crashed Morgan Edge's party and where Kara defeated Lillian. It showed off her cleavage, something Kara could admit she looked at.

Lena arrived at the restaurant at 6:45. Lena decided to sit at the table at 7:05 since the date was supposed to start at 7. Lena suspected Kara would be a few minutes late, so she stayed. Lena felt humiliated as she sat there for nearly an hour. All the other couples filled in the tables surrounding hers. She watched as they enjoyed the meals she and Kara shouldve had. Seeing all the fucking courteous gestures, the sweet kisses, and the holding hands made Lena boil.

Lena growled when Kara finally texted her. Lena wanted to crush her phone when it didn't say she would be there soon, no, it was to apologize about not being able to make it.

Lena quickly left after paying. Her heart was breaking more than it ever did. Lena promised herself she wouldn't experience heartbreak like this again, but she brought it on herself. Lena didn't explain anything to her driver except for bring her home. The ride was quiet, allowing Lena to think everything out, which she knew wasn't good.

Lena looked back at every single moment where superhero duties forced Kara away. It made their relationship harder than it should be. Lena thought her life would make this hard, but Kara had to surprise her.

Lena cried after she slammed her door. She allowed all the heartbreak to come out. Lena sobbed as she took off her dress. Lena could barely hold it in as she canceled everything. Lena hated the person she saw in the mirror. The mascara was ruined, black lines streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy, showing weakness. The Luthors didn't like weakness.

Lena didn't even want to sleep in her bed. Kara usually slept there since Lena made her sleep better. Lena enjoyed having her own radiator next to her, making not only her sleep better but also making it so comfy. God, Lena loved snuggling Kara. Lena knew that Kara would always protect her.

Lena knew laying on the couch would hurt her back. Hurting her back would be better than destroying her heart even more than it was now.

Nearly 3 hours later, Lena slowly woke up. She first realized the pillow under her head, which was strange since the couch only had cushions. Lena walked out of her bed to Kara eating left over pizzas. Kara quickly turned, "Lena, hi!"

Lena wiped her eyes before she groaned, "Hey...."

"I am so sorry for having to cancel."

"It's fine Kara." Lena defused. She wasn't in the mood to get into this discussion. Lena was really tired, her back hurt, and she wouldn't withstand it. Lena went into her refrigerator to make some tea. She was ready to fall asleep and needed something to keep her awake.

Kara stopped eating her pizza. She dropped the crust onto the plate. Kara sighed as she watched Lena, "You see, I know you Lee. I know this isn't fine."

"Kara, please, just let this go."

"Lena...."

Lena turned to face Kara. She forgot about making the tea. All of her pent up anger was waiting to be released. Lena bit her lip as she replied, "What?! What do you want Kara?!"

"Lena, I just want to know what's wrong....."

Lena laughed. It wasn't a laugh you would use when someone made a joke, it was a sarcastic laugh. Lena clenched her fists, "You seriously don't know what's wrong?"

Kara shook her head, "No, I don't." Kara stood up from her seat and approached Lena. Kara tried to hold Lena's hands, but Lena shrugged them off. Kara sighed, "I don't know what's wrong."

"You want to know what's wrong!?"

"Yes, I do!"

Lena yelled. She took the box and threw it at Kara. Kara didn't flinch as the box hit her, but her face deteriorated into one of hurt. Not hurt of what Lena did, but one of what she did to Lena. Lena stood still, "I can't take much more Kara, I can't! I've done my best to keep up with your job. I know Supergirl is important to the city and they need her, but I need Kara Danvers! Do you know how much it hurts when you leave?! How much it hurts watching you fight and not knowing if you're ok?!"

Kara's face was erupted in tears. She didn't know Lena was this hurt. Every other person she dated after becoming Supergirl always worked with her or it was too short. Mon-El was so easy because he was a hero too. Kara wiped her eyes while Lena continued, "Do you understand how humiliating tonight was?! I sat at our table for almost AN HOUR! I watched as other couples got to experience their Valentine's day but I was sitting alone, waiting for my girlfriend to come, only for her to tell me that she couldn't!"

"Lena, I'm so sorr-"

"I DON'T CARE KARA! I am so fucking sick of your apologies because you never do anything to fix this! I wouldn't care so much if we just stayed in, but I planned this huge date because this is my first Valentine's and I wanted to thank you for everything. Instead, I was punished." Lena ran back into her bedroom. Kara stood there. She didn't know what to do. Kara knew that Lena was right. Supergirl was a burden. Her schedule was unpredictable. 

Kara tip toed to Lena's door. Kara was scared of what would happen. Kara was scared that Lena would break up with her. Lena was the only person that made Earth feel like home. Alex was close, but she made Kara remember everything she's lost. Lena's special.

Kara gently knocked on Lena's door. Kara waited for Lena to answer, but she never did. Kara could hate herself for doing this, but she opened the door. The silence allowed the creaking of the door to be heard loudly within the room. 

Lena laid away from Kara. She was silently crying, but that meant nothing for a Kryptonian with super hearing. Kara quietly walked in front of Lena. She kneeled down to hold her hand. Lena closed her eyes, she didn't want to see Kara. Kara kissed Lena's hand, "I'm so sorry. I know love has been a sore spot for you." Kara squeezed her hand, "I never wanted to add onto that."

"But you did...."

Kara gulped. Her lips tightened as tears threatened to spill. She nodded, "I did. I can never forgive myself for this. However, I can do something to fix this."

Lena shook her head in disbelief. Kara would never find a way, she never did. Lena's voice was rough, "Please don't lie to make me feel better."

"I'm not Lee. I'm going to tell Alex and J'onn to not expect me for every single little thing. I want to tell them that they should only calm me if the DEO or NCPD can't handle their problems." Kara's voice wavered. She was losing the battle with her tears. Lena opened her eyes. They both sobbed as Lena held her tight.

Lena cried into Kara's shoulder. Lena wanted to apologize for making her shirt wet. Kara held Lena until she eventually fell asleep. It troubled Kara to sleep next to Lena. She hurt her. Kara reluctantly laid down. She didn't sleep next to Lena. Kara felt she didn't deserve Lena.

Kara stayed up the entire night. At some point, she day dreamed since she didn't notice Lena leaving the bed. Kara ran out of bed when she didn't see Lena in the room. She ran into Lena making breakfast. Lena glanced at Kara. Her eyes widened, "No! I wanted to make us breakfast!"

"Wh-Why?"

"Because you're my girlfriend..... and you're going to help our relationship? Did I forget to mention that we missed Valentine's day? I felt that we should do something to make this better because I know last night was difficult."

Kara smiled. She walked up to Lena to crush her in a hug. Lena hugged her back. Lena whispered, "I love you."

Kara froze. They never said the "L" word. Kara licked her lips, "I love you too." Kara pulled back to kiss Lena. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's neck while Kara wrapped her hands around Lena's waist. Their kiss wasn't the rushed ones they had, but it was short and sweet. Lena pecked Kara's lips before she stopped the kiss. Kara grinned, "Thank you, for everything Lena. You're amazing."

"Well, I can only think of 1 person who's more amazing than me." Lena replied. Kara laughed as she kissed Lena again. They quickly forgot about breakfast as the kiss got intense. Suddenly, the smell of burning food filled the apartment. The couple stopped to look at the food.

They ran to the oven and stove, while yelling, "THE FOOD!"


	6. Nia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well I was wondering if you could write a chapter in which lena and Kara find out that nia is their future daughter but nia didn't know because she grew up as an orphan and they FIND out that nia is a genius and has her own millionary company like Lena pls"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Jess10 for the prompt! It was definitely one unexpected but it's very interesting and I like the idea a lot. 
> 
> Tbh, I mainly wrote this during school to pass the time. Near the end, I had to stop for some segments because I was getting a little emotional and didn't want my class to see me tear up on the Google Meet.

They were all sitting in the Tower with nothing to do. It had been a couple of weeks since they defeated Leviathan. Crime had gone down significantly after Supergirl’s speech during the Worldwide Unity Festival. With nothing for them to do, the Superfriends just sat around and did their day jobs. There were a few exceptions since some of them did not have day jobs or they were related to being superheroes. 

However, today was different. There was a new villain that attacked the city today. The group had a difficult time fighting them. With their resources limited due to the search for Lex, they were defeated easily. The bad guy got away while Supergirl solar flared in her attempts to fight back.

With Kara out of the fighting, for now, the Superfriends had no choice but to stand back. Supergirl was the only one who could go toe-to-toe with their new villain. The absence of the Girl of Steel was felt hard when their new villain (who seemed to be similar to Reign) attacked again.

As expected, the group did not do well in their battle. Although they eventually won, it resulted in injuries. Nia was hurt the most out of everyone else. Since she was the one who was able to defeat their enemy - who was discovered to be an exoskeleton - it attacked her the hardest. While she was in the process of using her astral projections to destroy the machine, it struck at her with an imitated heat vision.

After it blew up, the hero collapsed. Dreamer was taken into the arms of J’onn before being transported back to the Tower. Inside, Lena ordered the Martian to put her in the medbay. She began work on treating the hero. With the estimation of Supergirl’s heat-vision to be around 5000 **°** F, Lena could guess that this was closer to 1000 **°** F at its highest.

There was an audible sigh of relief from her when she saw it was second-degree burns. Although they were still bad, it did not require the surgery third-degree burns did. She turned to J’onn and told him to get antibiotic creams from her secret lab. While he was gone, Lena spent further time examining the burned area of Nia’s chest. Just to be safe, she hooked up an oxygen monitor to the woman.

For hours, she regularly applied the cream while watching the hero. It was only around 12 hours when a horrible diagnosis came. Nia had gotten hypoxia from the burn on her chest. Her blood-oxygen-level was under 85% and kept going down as time progressed. Originally, the brunette believed that it would go down a little but then reverse after she started healing.

Reacting quickly, Lena grabbed an oxygen mask and metal tube to wrap it around her face. She yelled out for Alex to get in the room. With the redhead rushing in, she informed her of what was going on with Nia. They both decided to keep supplying oxygen while also attempting a blood transfusion.

The only problem is that they had no record of the woman’s blood type. With careful considerations, they retrieved enough for a blood test without harming her any more than what was already done. The technology in the Tower helped a lot because they got the results in a few minutes. Unfortunately, it gave them a roadblock.

Nia’s blood was one that had never been seen before on Earth. It was a type that has never existed or recorded. 

Lena took one glance at her friend (?) and cracked her knuckles. She needed to save her and would do whatever it took. The only problem was that the work required took even longer for the brunette to do. As she worked continuously, Nia’s blood-oxygen-levels decreased. It wasn’t comparable to before, but it didn’t stop. The only thing that kept her from dying was the supply of oxygen.

It took almost a day after the fight for a program to be created for this situation. The program would combine every human and recorded alien blood type until the results would eventually lead them to Nia’s. Once it started, the Superfriends watched helplessly as the results kept ending up in failures. When all hope seemed to be lost, there was a match.

A match that no one in the room would ever expect. An impossible mixture -because it is scientifically impossible - of Lena’s and Kara’s blood. Everyone stared at the results with wide, confused eyes. How was it possible that the women who had a shaky acquaintance, at best, were the match for Nia’s blood?

That question was underlying during the process of taking their blood and mixing them for the younger woman. It remained the elephant in the room as they began a blood transfusion to then watch the person in question improve. Any irrational doubt about the actual truth left the door - hell - the universe. The youngest member of their group was related to Kara and Lena.

It was the brunette who broke the long silence, “How...How is this possible?”

Everyone looked at her before staring back at Nia. J’onn gave a look to Alex, signaling that maybe they should leave the room and allow the two women to speak alone. Nodding at him, she tugged on her girlfriend’s arm. She got the message as well and followed them out of the room.

The only things that were breaking the silence were the sound of oxygen being inhaled and the device Brainy was kept in. Except for that, nothing else was happening at all. Time practically froze for Lena and Kara as were their bodies. This came from left field to the point where left field wasn’t even a dot in the distance. Just like before, it was Lena who spoke first, “Ka-Kara?”

The super looked at her friend (?). She gazed at her with blank eyes, really showing that she didn’t know how to handle this. However, that did not stop the brunette from asking for advice, “What do we do?”

“I,” she turned her head towards Nia’s peaceful body, “I don’t know.” A sigh escaped her lips. She crossed her arms over her chest. Kara needed to channel Supergirl at this moment. The hero facade always helped her deal with situations that her civilian one couldn’t. She needed the strength and bravery to think this through.

Without looking at Lena, she told her, “I’ll send everyone home - for now - to rest. We’ll stay here with Nia until she wakes up and tells us the truth.”

The brunette nodded at the other woman, “Ok.”

As promised, Kara left the med bay soon after. She talked with the Superfriends and ordered everyone to take a break. Even at the protest from her friends, she told them that the battles today were draining and everyone needed time to recharge. It knocked some sense and normalcy into the group because they quickly agreed with her. They only left after telling Kara they’d come quickly if she called for help.

When she returned to the room, the super found Lena sitting in a chair close to Nia’s bed. She was watching the woman with peak interest and occasionally checked on the oxygen monitor. The brunette turned to the door when Kara entered. She gave a small smile, “Why don’t I set up the sunbed and you get some rest too, Kara?”

“I am fine.”

“I would buy that,” she chuckled while pointing to her forehead, “there’s that infamous crinkle that I’ve missed.”

Standing up, Lena walked over to the second medical bed and activated the sunlamps above it. She waited for the super to follow her. When she didn’t, the brunette turned around to see Kara softly staring at Nia. With that closer look, you could easily tell that the woman looked vulnerable and small.

She walked over to her friend and whispered to not completely destroy her moment, “She will still be here when you wake up.” When she wouldn’t move, Lena practically begged, “Please, listen to your own words and _get some sleep._ ”

Kara bit her bottom lip. She had this big desire to stay here and watch over Nia, but a good sleep under the sunlamps sounded amazing. The super decided with a nod. She moved to the bed and sat on it. The yellow sun emitters hit her immediately, which was a way of her body thanking her for choosing this. She laid down on her back without looking at Nia or Lena and that allowed her to fall asleep faster. Kara didn’t want to think of the two women, because if she did, she’d never get any sleep.

Lena watched the super quickly pass out on the bed. There was obvious stress on her face but you couldn’t tell when she relaxed. The brunette really wished that she wasn’t a reason for that massive stress and anxiety on her old friend. She’d need to somehow fix everything for Superfriends. It was the least that Lena could do.

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


Nia groaned as she woke up. It felt like there was a weight on her chest. Accomplices of that weight on her chest were the heaviness of her eyes and this bright light. All in all, the woman was exhausted and hurt. However, Nia did not remember why she felt like this. The most obvious answer was that she was injured in a fight. She _was_ a superhero, after all.

Someone broke into her train of thought when they called out to her. She didn’t have any idea whatsoever on who was trying to talk to her. The only thing Nia knew was that a woman was trying to. Once again, it didn't really help. Most of her friends are women.

“Nia?”

She groaned in acknowledgment. Dreamer fought her body's wishes to stay asleep by finally opening her eyes. The first thing she saw was a blinding light. _Am I dead?!_

“Nia!” She looked to her left and saw her acquaintance, Lena (only because they weren’t really friends before the other woman went on her whole scheme). After seeing the brunette, Nia knew that she was not going to heaven. How? Well, she had this deep thought that Lena - if she actually died - would be going to hell. Her actions against Supergirl and helping Lex this past year were not good deeds at all. Borderline villainy. No, it was definitely villain like.

“Wha-”

“You’re finally awake,” the brunette sighed with relief. She pressed a button on the side of Nia’s bed to tilt her up until she was sitting. Lena grabbed a cup of water that was put on the table near her bed. She placed it close to the other woman’s mouth, asking her to open it. When Nia did, the brunette pressed it against her lips and gave her a generous amount before putting it back.

Nia cleared her throat. It felt tremendously better after having a few sips of water. She looked up at the older woman and asked her, “What happened?”

“You were in a fight,” Lena answered her. She wanted to hold the hero in some way. Maybe it was some sort of motherly affection she desired to give, but the brunette still didn’t know how Nia was supposedly related to her and Kara.

“I-I think I remember…”

“It was this Terminator-like thing,” she informed the younger woman, “it had tissue on the outside, but when you guys defeated it, you discovered that it was an exoskeleton.”

She nodded. The images of the fight started to come back to Nia. She remembered being scared that Supergirl wasn’t there. Their previous battle almost killed her friend, and she was the strongest being on Earth. So her fear was definitely warranted. This is why when everyone else was struggling to stay up, Nia overexerted herself to defeat their enemy.

That’s when it hit her. The hero’s eyes widened when she recollected the fact of why she was currently sitting on this bed. Nia scrambled to push the blanket off her body. When she saw her chest wrapped up in bandages, that weight on it returned. This time, she felt it squeezing her lungs as it became harder to breathe.

When she tried to rip the bandages off her, Lena held her hand. Nia looked up at the woman with wide, fearful eyes. Seeing that the younger woman was freaking out badly, the brunette instead gently took the wraps off.

The hero looked down at her chest. Everything looked pretty normal except for what looked like sun burnt skin. She looked up at her elder with mild confusion at how she healed so quickly. However, a bright light that she thought was the light to God was really just above her. Nia stared up at the sunlamp and tried to understand why it was here and not with Kara. Turning to look at her friend, she saw that Supergirl was completely passed out. Staring back up at the sunlamps, Nia asked her acquaintance, “Why are these here?”

“You don’t know?” When the hero shook her head, Lena bit her lip. There was uncertainty within her that said she was lying. It wouldn’t make sense for Nia to be related to her and Kara but the woman in question didn’t even know of it, “Nia, I understand that our relations have been rocky, but you can tell me. I know.”

“Lena,” she groaned in frustration, “what are you talking about?!”

“Oh God, you actually don’t know,” the revelation hit the brunette like a brick wall. She backed away and rushed over to Kara. Deciding to bite the bullet, Lena woke up her old friend. When the super was complaining to her for being woken up, she whispered, “She doesn’t know.”

The other woman looked at her like an idiot. Well, she just woke up and Kara was not someone who was the brightest at those moments, “What?”

“ _Nia has no idea,_ ” Lena spat out. One of her hands went through her hair, hoping to destress herself from this situation, “She has no idea of her relation to us!”

“What are you guys talking about?” The hero shouted from behind them. The two women turned around to see Nia attempting to walk over. Correction: she was stumbling towards them and was about to fall on her face.

The brunette rushed to steady her before she’d accidentally hurt herself. Lena led Nia back to her bed while muttering, “You are supposed to be in bed.”

“But you guys are talking about me and I want to know why!”

“You will,” Kara came into view next to her old friend. The two looked down at the younger woman, who was sitting up on her bed. The sunlamps were still on above the hero, but no one paid attention to that, “but we need to reapply your bandages.”

Lena nodded in agreement. She looked at the super and ordered her, “Can you get the cream and wraps on the table just outside the room?” With a nod, Kara left. When she was out of earshot, Nia stared up at the brunette to plead with her, “Please, tell me.”

“Nia, I can’t without Kar-”

“You’re your own woman, Lena,” she barked back. Realizing her rudeness, the hero quickly apologized for her behavior but she continued on with her sentence, “you don’t need Kara’s permission to tell me.”

A sigh came from the other woman, “Fine.”

Outside, Kara was taking her time to get the supplies that were requested. Her body was still a little sore from the first fight but it was improving overall. There was also the fact that her clumsiness worsened without powers.

Neither of those mattered when a loud shriek could be heard from inside the medbay. All of the things in the super’s arms promptly fell from them in a clatter. She ignored worrying about those and returned to the room. Inside, Nia was screaming at the brunette about her lying and being a manipulative Luthor. Lena was just standing there and taking the verbal abuse.

Seeing her old friend flinch every now and then, Kara yelled at the younger woman to stop. The hero turned to look at the super with absolute fury. She was practically growling, “You don’t want to hear the crap she just told me.”

“Nia-”

A dry chuckle escaped her lips, “She told me that we are related, that I am a _Luthor_ .” Glaring back at Lena, she spat, “I won’t ever want to be related to _you._ All you did was lie to us for weeks only to hurt Kara and work with Lex. You’re no better than _him_.”

The other woman gasped. Even though she had a hint towards how everyone else felt about her, it was different than it being voiced out. Being compared to Lex was what really caused the tears to form in her eyes. Lena had desperately tried to do her best towards being better than her brother, but she ultimately failed in the end.

She ran out of the room while Kara watched her with sympathy and Nia with anger. Facing her friend, the super yelled at her, “What the hell was that?!”

“Kara, you don’t even understand how outrageous that is to even believe!”

“If you’re talking about what I think you are,” the super crossed her arms over her chest, “then I understand completely.”

“Do you really believe whatever she told y-”

The woman groaned loudly. Narrowing her eyes at the younger hero, she firmly told her, “She never told me. We found out _together_. In fact, all of our friends did!”

“Kara-”

“If it wasn’t for what we found out, you’d be dead by now. So next time you ever _think_ of yelling at Lena like that again,” she pointed out to the exit, where the brunette had just run out of, “remember that she has sacrificed so much in her life to be good. She had so many chances to become her brother, but she didn’t. I had a hard time remembering that myself during this year, but I will never forget when I saw the video footage of Lena willing to sacrifice herself to make sure I could save everyone in Obsidian’s VR. When I come back, you better have an apology waiting for her”

With that, Kara stomped out of the room. She really needed to hit something, or just really needed a distraction from the rage inside her. As her feet forced her further away, all that went through the super’s head was how she reprimanded Nia. It literally sounded like a mother reprimanding their child. Kara didn’t know how that response got to her, but this motherly instinct was deep down inside.

When she got further away, it was easier to hear the crying of a woman. Following the general direction of the noise, the super found Lena’s back to a wall and her face buried in her hands. Sitting down next to the brunette, Kara attempted to pull her in a hug. However, she berated her naivety because the other woman shuffled away from her.

She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes before standing up. Looking down at Kara, Lena did her best to not crack her mask. She walked away to one of the chairs in the room and sat down in front of a computer. Behind her, Kara sighed, “Lena, I-”

“ _Don’t._ ”

The super was a little surprised with the tone that was used in response. Ever since it was agreed to take down Lex and Lillian, she thought they’d come to an understanding and sort of become friends again. At least, it felt like that with how the other woman acted around her. But clearly, Kara was wrong. That did not stop her from trying to reach out and be the one to initiate a conversation, “Lena, I need to apologize for how Nia acted.”

“It’s fine, Kara.”

Shaking her head, she sat down on a stool and slid next to the brunette, “No, it’s not.” Kara looked at the side of Lena’s face, “What she said was cruel and untrue-”

“Untrue?” She laughed dryly. Beside her, the super bit her lip. She knew almost immediately that Lena was going to bring up the past year, “She’s not wrong. I tricked you for weeks by pretending to be your friend and when you came to me, offering a restart and working together, I sided with my brother. And she’s right in saying that I’m no better than him. I created kryptonite-”

“I forgave you for that!”

Ignoring the interruption, she continued, “I created Harun-El that saved Lex’s life, I almost revealed your secret identity-”

“Wait, what?” Kara’s eyes widened. She never knew of Lena’s intentions to ever reveal who Supergirl was. When trying to think of when it could’ve happened, the first thought was that it would have been before Lena decided to manipulate her. Looking at the other woman with a disappointing glare, she asked, “When?”

The brunette deflated significantly. She lowered her head and shamefully admitted, “I wanted to do it during the Pulitzer ceremony. But, when you revealed yourself, I quickly thought of an opportunity to finish Non-Nocere better than what I had originally planned.” Sparing a quick look at the glare she was given, Lena sighed, “And I see you’re agreeing with her.”

“Lena, no-”

“I get it Kara, I do,” she crossed her arms over her chest, “I am a monster, a villain if you prefer.” Kara felt ashamed when reminded of what she had equivelated the brunette to. It wasn’t one of her brightest moments, but she needed to move on from their friendship instead of being miserable over it. However, that did not mean the super didn’t try to apologize for saying that to Lena. She had multiple times - in fact - to the point where the other woman begged her to stop because it got old.

Now, when she mentioned the name given to her, it was clear that she hadn’t really forgiven her for it, “Lena, I’ve already apologized for calling you that. You need to move on.”

“Oh yeah? How am I supposed to do that, Kara? I’ve spent my entire time in National City to be better than Lex, but Nia just reinstated what everyone has ever thought of me.”

“Screw what she said!” The super yelled out. She stood up from the stool and forced Lena to look at her, “What she told you doesn’t matter. You are not your brother, you are better than him. Lex manipulated you into believing Non-Nocere would work when it would actually injure people. And you know what you did? You stopped working on it and helped us!” Kneeling down to be face-to-face with the brunette, she held her knee to firmly tell her, “You are better than Lex could _ever_ be. You are Lena Luthor; the woman that helped defeat Reign, created a device to stop Ben and Lex, and one of the only people I trust to protect me.”

“Kara, I...I-”

Squeezing her knee, Kara gave Lena a warm smile, “You are not a monster or a villain. I told Nia she needed to have an apology before we came back, and I think it’s about that time where she’d have one. Do you need a few moments?”

Shaking her head, Lena denied. They stood up together and marched to the med bay confidently. It was a reminder of when the duo visited Stryker Island Penitentiary. When the two entered, they saw Nia sitting dejectedly on the bed. The hero looked up when she heard them walking into the room.

Seeing Lena enter in like she owned the place was a half and half feeling for Nia. She felt happy that the woman was seemingly better than before (when she left the room), but she was also a little scared. The face given to her was definitely the one Lena had originally used for board members. There was this distinct glare and the rising of an eyebrow that made her fearful.

As she approached the bed, Kara looked back and forth between the other women. Clearing her throat, she asked her friend, “Do you have anything to say?”  
  


“I’m sorry for what I said,” Nia bit her cheek, “I know that you’ve been trying to fix your mistakes from this year and I shouldn’t have negated that.”

Lena nodded her head and thanked the younger hero for the apology. Seeing that everything was solved, Kara clasped her hands together, “Well, let’s begin discussing!”

“About what?” Nia asked. When she looked at the two above her, a groan escaped her lips, “The thing Lena told me? That’s actually true?!”

She was answered with nods Lena pulled out seats for her and Kara to sit on. When they did, the super began asking questions. While she did that, the brunette was watching how the younger hero would react to everything she was asked. One of the earliest things undoubted was that Nia had no idea her blood was a mix of theirs. But, it was obvious that she knew more than what they believed.

When Kara seemingly stopped asking her questions, Lena made an accusation, “You’re lying.”

“What?!”

“Lena,” The super turned to reason, “Nia’s not lying. She has no idea why my Kryptonian blood and your B- are mixed for her.”

Lena held up her hand, telling the other woman to shut up. She narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at Nia, “You know something we don’t.”

“W-What? No, I don’t!” She began to sweat. Her cover was finally being blown. It had taken her years to fit in and now there was nothing to do to stop them. When Kara noticed the telltale signs of someone lying, she called her out as well. Their continuous demand for the truth ended with Nia screaming out she’d tell them.

The pair waited as the woman heaved. Her nose felt a little fuzzy, a signal that she was about to cry. However, Nia told them, “I’m not supposed to say anything, but it seems I have no choice. The truth is…”

“The truth is that I am from the future.”

Both Kara and Lena froze. They looked at each other before staring down at the younger hero. The two both questioned, “The future?”

Nia bit her lip and nodded, “Roughly 26 years in the future.”

“How old are you actually? Who are you? Why are you here?”

She sighed. Those were questions she’d rather not answer, but there was no other choice, “I am actually 23, so I didn’t lie about that. My name is really Nia, and I’m here to stop myself from phasing out of existence.”

Lena quirked her eyebrow, “Phasing out of existence?”

“I think it’ll be easier if I recall what happened.”

  
  
  
  


______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


_2046_

  
  
  


_Nia felt perfectly fine before the earthquake. She was in her lab, working on a personal transmatter portal when it happened. The ground beneath her began to shake. It was California, so the prospect of an earthquake wasn’t that shocking. The event lasted for a few seconds before everything returned to normal, or so it seemed._

_Her assistant called through the intercom, saying that she had a meeting. As Nia walked to her office, the legs she used suddenly became heavy. Her vision turned blurry and it seemed she was falling through a tunnel. She reached out before collapsing._

_When she woke up, Nia was in the hospital. Her only friend - Janine (her assistant) - informed the young CEO that she had passed out on their floor. After she was discharged, Nia’s life got worse. She felt the Earth shaking, but no one else did. She would lose concentration easily and sometimes even passed out._

_There was no medical explanation for her symptoms. As she searched for any reason why this was happening, a story pulled her away. It was an anniversary article of the apparent deaths of Supergirl and Lena Luthor. Nia was confused, seeing as she didn’t remember Lena Luthor or Supergirl dying in 2020._

_She ran to Janine and asked her about the story. The woman was visibly saddened as she recalled the events of their death to her friend. The CEO tried to explain that Lena Luthor and Supergirl - after she retired - had died due to a car crash. However, her assistant was adamant that they were killed during a battle with Lex and Lillian Luthor._

_And that was how Nia got her answer for everything. The deaths of the two women somehow affected her life. Since they didn’t die like that originally, it was making her disappear. She needed to find a way to fix everything and the only answer for that was time travel._

_After a week of planning, she broke into LuthorCorp. She traveled to the labs and grabbed any supplies she needed for a time machine. Back in her own lab, Nia built it and used the device to travel back to 2016. She believed it was best to have a few years to fit in with the world of that time and figure out any reasons that caused the change in the timeline._

_While moving across the country, she met a woman named Isabel Nal. The woman could tell that she wasn’t from that year and took her in. It shocked Nia when she used powers to alter her family’s memories to place Nia in them. With Isabel being the only person to know of her true history, they were really close. Close enough that when the next generation of the Nal’s would get their powers, it was Nia who did._

_When she was given the opportunity to work as a political speechwriter for Cat Grant, Nia took it. By 2046, it was known that Supergirl was Kara Danvers, and the woman was known to be the media mogul’s protege. So, she found a way to eventually meet up with the Superfriends._

_That was where she found herself in late 2018. She moved to National City and was hired by CatCo. Cat herself gave a personal recommendation for Nia to work with Kara. It was almost like the woman knew of what she was doing, but that was not likely._

_Being with the group for years brought emotions that Nia thought she’d never experience. In 2046, she only had one friend and no partners. These people made her feel like she belonged and that was the reason why she was against Lena when the woman broke off. Seeing her only friends be depressed over the situation while the CEO almost ruled the world angered Nia._

_At first, she thought Non-Nocere was the reason why she began to phase from existence. However, when the Super and brunette teamed up together again, it clearly wasn’t for Lena’s actions. Maybe they needed help in stopping Lex and if that was how Nia could live, then so be it._

  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


“So you’re a literal genius and own a multi-million dollar company?” Lena crossed her arms over her chest. There was a little sensation of hurt in her chest. The younger hero could’ve helped them - and her - so much throughout her time in National City. One of the best examples of where she could’ve used Nia’s help was when the atmosphere had been filled with kryptonite. It took her and Brainy a while before they figured out the solution, but the process may have gone faster if they had help.

Nia bit her lip before nodding, answering the question, “Uh yes, yes I am.”

“That is so cool!” Kara slid closer to the bed, her eyes big and round, “You’re like one of the first transgender women in that position!”

“Eh, not really,” She chuckled, “by 2046, there are a lot of LGBTQIA+ people in those types of positions. Actually, it’s not that rare as today’s standards.”

The brunette visibly deflated. All these years of being hidden in the closet only to find out that in the future, it’s ok for people in power to not be straight. There were definitely some that were out in 2020, but they were usually met with a lot of hate from bigoted businessmen and businesswomen. The corporate world was usually slower to meet the social rules of the present and this was no exception.

She was happy though. Lena was really happy to hear that in the future, people were more accepting in their business. It made her feel confident of the change that was likely to come and maybe even finally coming out. She hated being forced to date only men in public. No one else knew of her bisexuality, so there was no option to ever take a woman out for a date. The only times Lena had ever experienced it was when she was younger and in a secluded location that no one knew who she was. So, it almost never happened.

“Ok, so we know why you are here, right?” Kara stood up from her seat, “Then let’s get to work to make sure your mission is successful. Even if you’re possibly our daughter or not, we need to help you as you’ve helped us.”

The two other women nodded at the objective. As they talked for a little longer, Nia pleaded with them not to tell anyone else. The super told her that she was a horrible liar and would eventually be called out on it. Their only solution for this was to just keep it to themselves until someone questioned them on it. However, they needed to come up with a reason why Nia’s blood was a mix of Kryptonian and B- blood.

That was going to take a while to actually figure out, so Kara proposed them to get some food while working on it. It was agreed on unanimously. Before the super could leave the Tower, Lena said she’d go. While watching Nia after the revelation, she could see her biting her bottom lip and looking at her friend (?). It was another clear sign that she had one more thing to say, but it was meant for Kara only.

When she left, the heroes sat around in the medbay. There was nothing to do at the moment, which caused them to get bored easily. Seeing that becoming truer by the second, Nia cleared her throat, “Hey, Kara, can I tell you something?”

“Yeah, of course.” She slid her chair closer to the bed. Her hand went out to hold the other hero’s. Squeezing it, she asked, “What is it?”

“There was something Isabel wanted me to tell you. I had her go through my memories and she found something about you."

“Ok.”

“She told me,” Nia sighed. She sat up straighter to look Kara in the eyes, “She told me to never give up your powers, no matter what.”

If she could raise her eyebrow like Lena, that would be Kara’s facial expression. Utter confusion, “What? Why?”

The younger hero shrugged her soldiers, “In my original timeline, you died due to a car crash. Lena was in the passenger’s seat and your baby was in the back. All of them were presumed to be dead. I think Isabel was asking me to tell you this so it could never happen.”

Kara nodded. She felt a tightness in her chest. Just thinking of that was a horrible thing. Although, there was one question she needed to ask, “Where did you grow up?”

“An orphanage, why?” It took Nia a few moments before it hit her. She gasped when it did, “I-I’m actually your daughter…”

“No wonder why she told you that!” Kara began chuckling. There was a sense of relief for the super knowing that she would eventually become a mother, “Isabel wanted to fix your life and keep Lena and me alive.”

Their happiness was short-lived. Well, not really. It lasted for a while but there was one elephant in the room. Nia had Naltorian powers but no Kryptonian ones. If she was really their daughter while also being healed by the sunbed, why did she not have any of Kara’s powers? That sat in the open for the rest of time before Lena returned with bags of Chinese takeout.

Someone would point it out later, but they wouldn’t be able to question it until after defeating Lex. That was when they got access to his personal notes, which detail each kryptonite’s effect. It was generally agreed that the future Kara willfully exposed herself to gold kryptonite before carefully exposing Nia when she was a baby. The three assumed the actions were done because Kara did not want to be Supergirl after having a family and did not want her child to bear the responsibilities and stress of being a hero. Unfortunately (for her), with Nia being exposed to gold kryptonite at such a young age, it never truly got rid of her powers. More specifically, her cell’s ability to absorb solar radiation.

When everything was said and done, the young hero’s experience was still the same. She was phasing out of existence, but it was for a good reason. There weren't any horrible feelings like before. This time, it was more peaceful than not. With her being in the past, it took Nia longer to disappear. That was why she was able to witness her parent’s wedding and even their announcement that Lena was pregnant. She cried, happily, knowing that her life would be better now with a family being in it.

A few days before her birth, Nia finally let go. She fought for so long to stay alive and in 2020, but there was no reason to anymore. The Superfriends were in her apartment (which she still owned with Yvette). They all said goodbye, tears in their eyes for the woman that became a great friend. Brainy, however, was bawling. He kept begging for her to stay, but the young hero told him that her time was up and the timeline needed to be corrected. Nia told him she’d see the man in a few days, although they would have a more uncle-niece relationship than a boyfriend-girlfriend one. Before it was his turn to say goodbye, Brainy promised he’d always love her.

The last two Nia said goodbye to were Kara and Lena. They stayed with the younger hero for the rest of her time. Right before she finally phased out, Nia kissed the brunette’s - now CEO - stomach and whispered, “Take good care of them.”

A whimper escaped Nia’s throat when it was close. The super held her hand while the CEO wiped her hair from her forehead. The first sign of the end was the room getting really hot. It was currently October, so the apartment was 68°F (she was picky on that). The next thing that occurred was her body shaking. Nia felt like she couldn’t control her body. Internally, she was freaking out. Beside her, the two women did their best to comfort their friend. 

The final thing she remembered was her throat closing. She began choking, trying to breathe in. When her gasps became their loudest, that was it. Nia couldn’t see it, but to Kara and Lena, her body began to turn transparent. Eventually, she disappeared and the blanket fell on the now-empty bed.


	7. The Average Day of a Superhero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would the average day of the superhero, Supergirl, be like? Will there be multiple emergencies that would interrupt her day? And what if the super was hiding something from the world; even her friends and family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this wasn't requested by anyone, but I wanted to write it.

The perfect early time to wake up for work was 7:00 to 7:30. It wasn’t too early that you’d be exhausted but not too late that you would be late. That was what Kara thought when she woke up at 7:15. Her eyes opened quickly before having to close them. The sun’s reflection into her bedroom was a little too bright for the morning. 

As she got up and headed into her living room, all the super could think of was the 2 and a half hours until her presence was needed at CatCo. That was 2 and a half hours to just sit back and relax. Superspeed was a great power for when getting ready.

A yawn escaped her lips while brewing coffee. The beverage didn’t _really_ help with waking up in the morning, but it tasted good. Rao, it tasted really good with cream. Some people with horrible taste buds liked it just black. Now that was disgusting. She wouldn’t call anyone out, but Kara knew one of those malfunctioning humans. Every day, she wondered how they could never get disgusted by it.

Opening up her fridge, Kara groaned. It was the exact opposite of what she wanted. There wasn’t even a crumb! She must’ve eaten everything in it and never bought more. Great, starting the day with an empty stomach. That fact alone was bad enough, but for a Kryptonian? It was one of the worst things to feel. 

Before she could even fully process this, a siren went off. More specifically, Kara could hear the silent alarm from a bank. The super decides to ignore her massive hunger and runs into her room. She pulls out a box from under her bed, opening it to reveal her suit.

Within seconds, she gets ready for the day and flies out of her apartment. The wind was currently messing up all of Kara’s hard work as she zoomed past the city’s buildings and followed the police cars. It was easy to find the robbers, especially since their car was definitely breaking all speed limit laws in the country. 

The super sped faster to be in front of the car before landing on the street. The driver must’ve known that they weren’t going anywhere since he stopped the car right before they hit her. Walking to the driver's door, Kara pulled it off and grinned, “Hey guys, where were you heading?”

Four collective groans followed her smug comment. A few seconds after pulling the guys out, the police arrived at the scene. Kara crossed her arms over her chest and watched them getting arrested. One of the officers came up to her, “Thanks for the help, Supergirl!”

She gave a smile to the first responder, “Action is my reward.” Hearing her stomach growl, Kara gave a sheepish smile before asking, “Do you know what time it is?”

Checking his watch, the man responded, “A quarter to 8.”

“Noonan’s is open soon!” Kara began floating, “See you later,” she turned around and shot up into the morning sky. Returning to her apartment, she changed into her work clothes. As she buttoned her last button and pulled her cardigan on, her phone’s alarm went off. Looking at the time, it was clear that she was about to eat a massive breakfast. Kara grabbed her work bag and her purse before leaving.

She walked between the pedestrians while racing towards Noonan’s. However, a hero’s job is never finished. Kara accidentally crashed into someone and apologized when realizing that everyone was watching something. 

Turning to face a TV in a store, she saw footage of an engine out on a Boeing 777x and getting closer to the ground. The super ran from the open space and into an alley. Ripping her shirt open, she sped out of her clothes - and put them in a secret spot - and flew up in the air.

Kara followed the sounds of the falling plane. She had to cross some major distance over the country before meeting it. By that time, Superman was already trying to steady it. The cousins greeted the other before doing their work to carefully - and safely - land the plane on the nearest runway. The two helped organize the passenger’s out and down to the authorities for a medical check. 

While floating a few thousand feet in the air, Clark bid a farewell to his cousin before shooting East. The super watched her cousin fly away before returning West. By now, it was close to if not 9. She had just an hour before being needed at her job. Sometimes, Kara wished she wasn’t a superhero. Although this was just for food, it was the same scenario. Her second job always interrupted her day and a normal life. 

Returning to the alley, the super quietly changed back into her work clothes. Wiping down every crease she could find, Kara walked back onto the sidewalk like nothing had happened. Biting her lip, she thought of if anyone saw her walk out, but the people here didn’t really pay attention to anything not concerning themselves.

It took almost an hour to finally eat her breakfast before arriving at CatCo. With a stomach mostly full - for now - she had no problem. While making her way to the top offices, Kara greeted everyone she saw. In the elevator, she held her breath as it climbed while counting the seconds. When a ding signified that the ride was over, a breath of relief escaped her lips.

The doors opened to a busy floor. Reporters, techies, artists, and whatnot were running around. This usually happened during their monthly Alien Right’s column. It was one of their most successful pieces. It included interviews with activists and aliens, co-ed articles from alien reporters, and also photoshoots for acceptance toward an alien’s natural look. Supergirl may have also endorsed the column, but that did not mean people only read it due to her.

Walking over to her desk, Kara caught sight of James talking with Lena. A smile formed on her lips seeing the two there and being more friendly than ever. Since the CEO bought the company, they seemed to get past Lena’s last name. It was a good thing and definitely helped make game nights better than previously.

Kara entered the office and greeted her friends, “Goodmorning!”

She got two hi’s from her friends before retreating to her desk. Using the always trusted superhearing, Kara listened as Lena groaned about an emergency that needed her at LCorp. The CEO bid farewell to their mutual friend and walked out. Heading to Cat Grant’s elevator, the super heard her friend whisper a “bye”.

That was right, Lena knew of her secret. It was revealed almost a year ago. Kara had revealed herself after Jack’s death. With her friend feeling down and scared of what she had done, it was only right for her to come out clean. Things were rocky for a moment (a really short one!), but they recovered and were better than ever.

Kara hummed as she logged onto her computer and began speed typing her article for the column.

  
  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


“Oh Rao, am I hungry!” The super sat down at the table of her favorite pizza joint. In front of her, Alex sat in her seat. The sisters ordered their appetizers and lunch before delving into a light conversation. All they really talked about was the newest episode of Grey’s Anatomy. After Kara recovered from her depressed state, the two wanted to spend a lot of time together. They found the show while searching on Netflix and were instantly hooked. Their sister nights came back in full force.

“Kara, you eat almost every half hour.”

“Yeah, sure,” the super shrugged, “but I only had 10 donuts for breakfast, Alex! 10!”

“Oh my God,” she exaggerated her shock, “only 10?! The world is going to explode.”

“Shut up,” Kara groaned. She shook her head and leaned back in the chair, “I’m just warning you for how much I will eat.”

Alex chuckled as she responded, “Oh, don’t I know.”

The super gasped. That wasn’t really a low blow or whatnot, seeing as her superhuman appetite was famous but that was still a little rude to make fun of. However, Kara wasn’t affected that much by it being called out. She knew the sight of a woman who looked like she weighed 140 pounds - at most - eating even more than a man with a muscular body weighing around 200 was weird.

The statement was proven to be true when their lunch arrived. Alex had gotten a single plate while Kara had a whole tray of food. There were 8 plates in total for the super. They got stares from other patrons and even the waiters that brought them their food. It made them feel a little self-conscious as practically everyone was staring.

Their lunch lasted another hour (mainly due to Kara’s amount of food). After it ended, the sisters went separate ways. Alex returned to the DEO while the super went back to CatCo. On her way back to her job, she watched firetrucks speed down the street. Deciding it was better to at least check whatever fire they were heading to, Kara went to get changed.

She stayed up in the air - out of view - to survey the scene. It was an apartment building. The top floors were set ablaze. Kara tuned her hearing to know if there was anyone still inside. Her answer was questioned by the cries of a family on the 5th floor. 

Swooping down, she crashed into one of the windows. Her eyes searched for where she heard the family. Kara starting blowing her freeze breath, hoping to clear a path. She stopped when the muffled crying of a little girl became louder. The super yelled out, “I’m coming, hold on!”

It took a few seconds to find the door that hid them. She quickly used her x-ray vision, seeing the family huddled away from the door. Kara stood in a position to then kick the door off its hinges. She heard them all yelp before thanks came from the 3. Knowing that she couldn’t carry all of them at once, the super told them that. One of the women said that she’d stay up here to make sure the other two could get down. There was a quick argument before that was decided.

Kara held onto the little girl and the other woman before hovering them down to the ground. The trio turned around when an explosion went off near the floor they were on. Sensing that the woman up there had a short amount of time left, the super quickly returned. Inside, she found her under a plank of wood. Kara lifted it and pulled her out before getting out right before flames could reach them.

She held the woman in a bridal carry as the ground came into contact with her boots. The super called over paramedics, who got to work. Kara did her best to explain what happened when she went back for the unconscious woman. Behind her, the adult and child were in shock. She turned around and tried to distract the little girl. 

Her heart broke when she asked if her mommy was going to be ok. Kara did her best to say that she’d make it, but hearing how hurt she was hit deep inside the super. Seeing the little girl like this reminded her of when she first came to Earth.

The paramedics soon informed them that the other woman suffered second-degree burns and a head injury. When it was clear they didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing, the first responder explained that the woman would be fine in a few weeks to a few months. 

Kara excused herself to help the firefighters. She flew in close to the building and used her freeze breath. Within a matter of a few minutes, the fire was stabilized. Before she left the scene and returned to CatCo, Kara gave a hug to the little girl while whispering, “Your mommy is a strong woman.”

  
  
  


______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


She pulled her hair into a bun in the elevator. It was all over the place and could easily signify that she was doing something outside of work, which was the exact opposite of hiding her secret identity. That wasn’t really sneaky and Kara was the sneakiest person on Earth. If someone told her to hide, they’d never find her. Even though her friends would argue against that assessment, it was definitely true. No one at her job knew she was Supergirl! And she was hiding in plain sight.

Sitting on her chair, Kara did her best to do work. She typed and typed but nothing was flowing. Everything was a little too bland and way under her set of standards. The stories that she was told to write about didn’t really excite her. They were safer to write rather than the ones she was actually interested in. The stories she wanted to write were the Lois Lane type where it could reveal massive things and usually resulted in the reporter getting kidnapped.

By the time she couldn’t really write anymore, Kara stared at the clock on her computer and waited until it was time to leave. However, it seemed the universe was not in her favor. Seconds took minutes to pass and minutes took hours to pass.

The time remaining was cut short when a high-pitch sound went off. Kara knew that to be one of the watches she gave to her friends. She jumped out of her chair and raced to the roof. Throwing her glasses off, the super ripped open her shirt to change before flying away. When she was questioning where it went off, the question was answered by someone screaming at the top of their lungs.

Kara whipped her face in that direction. Narrowing her eyes, she gasped at seeing Lena falling towards the ground. The super shot in that direction to thankfully catch the CEO. When she was freaking out, Kara whispered, “It’s ok, I’ve got you.”

“Kara, you came!”

“That’s what the watch is for,” She smiled before they landed on the ground slowly. The super placed Lena on her feet and turned to go back up. Before she actually did, Kara asked her, “How many are up there?”

“5.”

“And they have guns?” When she was answered with a nod, the super flew up and landed on the balcony. The group groaned at seeing her presence. Kara walked into the office, which was getting ransacked, she sighed her disapproval, “You shouldn’t mess with one of my friends.”

One of the guys pulled out a gun and pointed it at her, “Fuck off, bitch.” He pulled the trigger and a glowing green bullet came out of the barrel. She felt the effects immediately. A burning feeling spread throughout her body and got worse as it came closer. That did not stop Kara from dodging all of the bullets that were shot at her.

As she slid under one of them, the super swept one of the guy’s legs. Kara rushed another one and pushed him into a wall. Her eyes turned red when a gun came into sight. Using her heat vision, one of the guys cried out when the gun became too hot. She turned around to kick another guy into the drink cabinet and cringed internally while doing so. The last one that was standing up dropped their gun and surrendered. Smirking, Kara pushed him to the ground and kept an eye on him until security came.

After getting thanked for her work, the super flew back down to the ground. Although expecting to see the CEO she just left here, it wasn’t a surprise that Lena was gone. Her security must’ve gotten to her and moved the woman away from the building. It made sense. There was this feeling in Kara’s chest that disagreed with that sentiment. She desperately wanted to comfort her and to remind her of the promise she made.

Kara bit her lip and looked around the scene. Police cars were driving up to LCorp and some officers were already heading inside. She wanted to stay, but knowing that Lena already left made the hero decide to leave. There was no reason to stay when the person she cared about wasn’t there.

Flying up into the air, the super did her best to find the heartbeat she memorized months ago. She held her breath as time went on and there was no sign of it. Before there was a chance to freak out, she heard it. _Thump thump thump._

Lena was in an armored car, heading to her penthouse. Narrowing her eyes and using x-ray vision, Kara could see the CEO was pretending to be calm. It was apparent to anyone close to her (Kara) that she was scared. Seeing the state of her, the super decided to follow the car from above. She stayed pretty far back - to not be seen - but close enough. Kara watched as they went down into the building’s garage. That did not stop her from x-raying and making sure she got into her penthouse safely.

Smiling with relief, she turned to head back to CatCo. However, Kara felt a vibration in her boot. She took it off and pulled out her phone.

**_Lena:_ ** _I need you_

The super immediately went in the opposite direction. Within a matter of seconds, she landed on Lena’s balcony. The woman was already sitting at her kitchen island with a glass of scotch. She turned around at the sound of the hero landing. Standing up, Lena walked over to unlock the door. Kara pulled her into an embrace and finally connected their lips. Her hand was at the back of the CEO’s neck as she tried to keep them as close as possible.

The two separated when they had run out of air. Their foreheads met softly before Kara spoke, “Are you ok? Do you need anything? I swear to Rao I’-”

"Kara, darling, I’m fine,” Her hand reached up to caress the super’s cheek. She looked into Kara’s eyes with the softness that was meant for only her, “I am a little shaken up and a bit nauseous, but I am fine.”

“I’m sorry,” She didn’t just mean for the somewhat bumpy catching, “I-I should’ve been faster. I could’v-”

Lena shook her head, “No, don’t blame yourself. You did your job; protecting a citizen from harm and stopping the bad guys.”

The super sighed. She closed her eyes, “You know you are more than a citizen to me.”

“I do Kara, and that’s exactly why we have to hide our relationship,” The CEO whispered. Even though there was no one up here with them, it was better to be safe than sorry, “I want to scream out to the world that you’re my girlfriend, but we both agreed on this. You set the standards of how this was going to work and I accepted them.”

“I know, I know… it’s just,” A frown formed on her lips, “it’s just so hard hiding how I feel about you from our friends. I want to show you off whenever we have a game night or when you have a gala.”

“You will, Kara, I promise. We’ll be able to go public once everything dies down.”

“And what if it doesn’t? I’ve been doing this superhero job for a few years and there has rarely been a time of peace.”

Lena sighed and bit her lip. She thought over her what she wanted to say before responding, “I don’t know, but what I do know is that we’re in this together. Us coming out about our relationship to the group and the public is based on how _we_ feel. If you don’t feel ready, I won’t push you to say anything. And, I know it’s hard keeping this from Alex and Eliza, but it is better if they don’t know. No one can know if you want to protect me from your enemies.”

Kara nodded in agreement. She knew her girlfriend was right. That was something she couldn’t disagree on, seeing as the woman had an IQ over 200. It was just that everything in their relationship was hard. When they had gotten together, the super informed the CEO of the dangers of them being together. With that, it started their months of secrecy. No one knows and will never know if they have any say in it. Although, that allows people to hit on them or try to get closer than friends.

Sensing what the other woman was thinking about, Lena chuckled. Her girlfriend was really jealous when people came around to hit on her during parties or social events. The jealousy was definitely noticeable when one of their mutual friends began to have an interest in her, “So, I saw you staring daggers at James today.”

  
  
Kara’s eyes opened wide in shock, “W-What? No, I wasn’t!”

“Darling, if you had your heat vision on, he would’ve been fried.”

Despite Lena’s chuckles, Kara felt her face heat up with embarrassment, “I’m sorry, but seeing him trying to get in your pants irritates me. I mean, he was one of the people that hated you the most when you came here! James didn’t even hear me out when I tried to defend you when everyone thought you stole Kryptonite. It makes no sense why he would want to pursue you.”

The CEO shrugged her shoulders, “Maybe I’m irresistible.”

“Don’t I know that.” The super smiled. She looked down at her girlfriend before leaning in for another kiss. It was a shorter one since more tongue was involved. They moved until the two of them were inside the penthouse before Kara shut the door behind her. Their path continued as the super picked the CEO up and had the woman wrap her legs around her back. 

Kara stopped at Lena’s room to open the door. She continued walking until dropping her girlfriend on the bed. Sparing one more glance before things got serious, the super closed the bedroom door in hopes that no one would see what they were about to do.


	8. Reuniting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Idk how your requests work, but if you are taking requests could you write a chapter in which cat finds out that Kara is her long lost daughter who was kidnapped when she was born and taken to krypton where she was abused and got her powers but when they find out kara doesn't want anything to do with cat because she thinks that cat doesn't care about her and because of the way cat treats her since she works as her assistant (like she doesn't call her by her name and always tells at her) pls?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Little_danveRs for this prompt. It was fascinating to write about!
> 
> This fic hates on Zor-El significantly, so be warned.

“How was work today?” That was the wrong question to ask her. Alex should’ve known the reaction that would come afterward. Being the assistant for Cat Grant was a living hell. Her sister complained every day about the stuff she was forced to do or how her boss could barely treat her like a person with the name-calling.

Kara responded with the best she could give: a groan. Sitting down on her couch, she opened up her container of potstickers. At least food always helped, “It was  _ horrible _ .”

Her sister sat down next to her. She placed her carton of noodles on the coffee table and faced the super, “What did she do now?”

A hysterical laugh came from Kara. She shook her head while chuckling, “Just the same old things,” After swallowing a potsticker that was in her mouth, she imitated her boss, “ _ Keira, do this. Keira, do that. Keira, if you don’t file my tax reports in the next 5 minutes, you’re fired! Keira, are you stupid or something? Keira, text my mother that our bi-weekly world domination meeting needs to be postponed. _ ”

Alex sighed, “I know that I’ve said this a thousand times by now, but you need to stick up for yourself, Kara.”

The super shook her head. She would never understand. Alex had a great job where she was only under 1 person. Her job allowed her to be financially secure for years. Kara was the exact opposite. As an assistant, she was at the bottom of the food chain and her pay was significantly lower than her sisters. She needed this job because there was no doubt in her mind that anyone else would hire. It also didn’t help with how much she spent on food alone, so having to deal with all of this was something she had to deal with.

“I am serious, Kar.”

“Alex,” she faced her sister to warn her, “don’t you even start.”

Alex frowned, “I’m sorry for wanting you to stand up for yourself.”

“You don’t understand this at all!” Kara stood up and went around the coffee table to face the other woman, “I have to take all of this because there is no other place that will hire me. Hell, I’m lucky Ms. Grant still keeps me employed with how many times I disappear throughout the day!”

“Kar-”

“ _ No _ ,” she growled, “your job is secure and pays well. The DEO wouldn’t suspect anything when you go help save the city. Your job isn’t on the line every time you selflessly leave. Your boss isn’t a bi-”

Kara almost cussed out her boss. She rarely cussed someone out, but she was really close. Her eyes widened at the realization of what she was about to say. She almost called her boss a  _ bitch.  _ It was a fit classification of Cat Grant, there was no doubt in that at all. However, just the thought of actually saying it shook the super to her core.

The sisters stared at each other for a few moments in shock. They didn’t move until Kara could hear sirens in the distance. She whipped her head to look out of her window. Eyes narrowing, she watched as a group of guys ran with bags full of money. 

The super deflated before she sped into her suit. She glanced at Alex for a moment on her way out.

  
  
  


_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Kara used her heat vision to warm up Cat’s cup of coffee in the elevator. She was exceptionally early nowadays due to her superspeed. It was kind of boring to come in this early in the morning. Her boss always arrived almost an hour after she would and this only extended that time. The super sat down at her desk and placed the tray of coffee on the surface. She turned on her computer and pulled up the schedule for the day.

She sighed in relief when Winn came in roughly a half-hour after her. They talked for a few moments, consisting of the man geeking out over the car chase she had stopped the night prior. Their conversation quickly ended and Kara returned her attention to preparing Cat’s day. As time went on, her work started slacking. She did everything that was required for the morning and she didn’t have the mental capacity to do anything else.

A chime interrupted her procrastination. Staring down at her computer, a smile grew on Kara’s lips as she read the message:

**Clark:** _ Nice catch yesterday _

The super quickly typed out a response:

**Kara:** _ I learned from the best _

She held her breath as the second passed. The three dots appeared every few seconds. It seemed like her cousin was writing his response and then deleting it. However, Kara was surprised at what he said:

******Clark:** _ Alex is definitely the best, but don’t tell her or Lois I said that. I’d rather not sleep on the couch and not listen to your sister boast about it. _

The super chuckled. She knew how Lois was and could easily picture the Man of Steel being forced to the couch. Cat would love to report on that...

_ She’s here! _

Kara stood up quickly, turning around to give 1 more shot of heat vision before their boss stepped out of their elevator. As she walked towards the doors, her ears picked up quiet sniffling from the car. Cat was… crying? The woman is known for having a steel-like persona was crying right before her employees could see. Did something happen after work ended?

The elevator dinged when the car made it to the top floor. As the doors opened, it was clear to Kara that her boss was not feeling fine. There was this slight down posture that was only noticed by her. Instead of questioning, she handed Cat her coffee. The super held her breath as the woman stared at it before taking a sip.

What followed next was something that sent red flags everywhere. Cat Grant did not criticize her for the state of the coffee. She actually  _ thanked  _ Kara for it! That had never happened, and Kara would know since she’s been working as her assistant for years.

She spluttered a “you’re welcome” before following her boss into her office. On their way, she went through the schedule that she set up for an hour. The super bit back a groan when Cat asked her to cancel any meetings she had for the day.  _ An hour of doing this for nothing! _

Kara nodded, crossing out every single thing she wrote in her little notebook. She was quickly dismissed back to her desk. The rest of the day was really boring. Cat stayed in her office and didn’t even call for her assistant. Another red flag waved when she didn’t ask Kara to get her lunch. The woman was always specific about having lunch at a certain time to keep her body in line. She had a formula that was followed every day.

When it was around the time for work to be over, her boss sent a company-wide email, saying that everyone could leave early. There were some hushed cheers on the floor as people began packing up and leaving the building. However, Kara stayed whilst everyone left. She wanted to have the next day’s schedule planned out. It was going great until her computer suddenly turned off.

Standing up with a gasp, Kara was about to explode at whoever screwed up all of her progress. She quickly schooled her emotions when the smaller form of Cat Grant stood in front of her desk. The super stuttered out, “M-Ms. Grant, w-what was that for?! I-I was almost finished with tomorrow’s schedule!”

“Keira, I told everyone to leave early.” Her boss was not in a good mood. Well, that was already figured out, but this was the first time she showed it. There was this growl to her response that told Kara that she made a mistake in staying late.

Unfortunately, she pressed on the issue, “Ms. Grant, I don’t see the issue in me staying late to complete some work early.”

“Keira,” she sighed, “I sent a company-wide email, saying that everyone could leave early.”

“But I didn’t want to leave, Ms. Grant! I wanted to stay and get some wo-”

“ **I TOLD EVERYONE TO LEAVE** !” The outburst shocked Kara. Her mouth slammed shut as her boss huffed in a few breaths, attempting to calm herself, “Unless you’re suddenly the boss now, I expect you to follow what I say. If you clearly can’t listen to what your superiors have to say, then maybe you should pack your things up, Keira.”

To be completely honest, the super had been threatened with being fired multiple times throughout her stay at CatCo. This time though, it seemed legitimate. Cat looked as if she was a few seconds from actually kicking her ass to the curb. With that being said, Kara shooked her head, “I-I can listen to orders perfectly, Ms. Grant. In fact, I-I was leaving right now.”

The only response she got was a faint nod before the woman in front of her walked back into her office. The glass doors slammed shut. It must’ve been an attempt at hiding how Cat’s breathing became more erratic or how her heartbeat was increasing. She seemed on the edge of having a breakdown, but Kara had no right to help, especially after what just happened.

Biting her lip, she packed up her bag and left the building. Kara wanted to help her boss. She knew what it was like to have massive breakdowns (seeing as she had them frequently when coming to Earth). The super decided to bite the bullet as she ran into an alley, changing into her super suit. She flew up the side of the CatCo building until her feet touched the Editor’s balcony.

Inside, she could see her boss sitting on her couch. What Kara didn’t expect was for Cat to be crying hysterically. She walked into the office and cleared her throat, “Ms. Grant, are you all right?”

The other woman tensed. Her crying stopped for a moment before it continued, “D-Does it look like I’m alright, S-Supergirl?”

The super mumbled an apology. Her feet moved her body closer to the couch, “Is it alright if I sit with you?”

Seeing as there was no rejection of the suggestion, Kara sat down. She faced her boss and silently regarded her image. Cat Grant’s professional look was ruined by messy hair, blotchy makeup, and rings under her eyes. Whatever was making the woman cry seemed to really hurt her. Looking down at what she was holding, her eyes caught the image of a baby. More specifically, the image of a younger Cat with a baby.

“Is that Adam?”

“No,” she hiccuped. One of her fingers traced over the face of the baby, “it’s not him. This was years before he was born.”

“You had a baby before Adam?” Cat nodded sadly. She felt more tears brim in her eyes as Kara asked, “What happened to them?”

“I-,” her mouth wavered, “I met this man shortly after graduating from high school. It was the first time in my life that I had the freedom of an adult. Being the teenager I was, that ‘freedom’ resulted in a one-night stand with him. When I woke up, he was gone and I soon found out I was pregnant.”

There was a pause as Kara processed the information while Cat blew her nose. She continued after wiping, “9 months later came my little girl, Charlotte.”

“That’s a cute name.”

“For a cute girl,” she chuckled. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked back at the super, “It didn’t last long. One night, a few months after her birth, I was sleeping in my room and heard her cries from the nursery. I rushed in only to find the room trashed and my little Charlotte gone.”

Kara felt a lump in her throat. While she was mad at her boss for what this workday became, the woman was dealing with the memories of losing her child. Her hand reached out to hold Cat’s shoulder, “I’m so sorry, Ms. Grant.”

“S-She would’ve been 33 today…” the woman mentioned before crying her heart out again. Cat looked back at the picture of herself and Charlotte. To this day, she still couldn’t believe someone could be so cruel as to steal a newborn baby from their mother.  _ They deserve to burn in hell. _

The super pulled Cat into a hug, embracing her as she cried onto her shoulder. Kara did her best to whisper some sweet words. It was futile as no parent could ever recover from their child being kidnapped. But, she did her best in telling the woman that she was here now to comfort her.

Having experience with losing people close to her, Kara knew what this feeling was like. She lost her entire world at a very young age and the emptiness never recovered. Although she was able to slightly move on and live a good life, there was a lingering thought that Cat was not able to. Her boss might show that she is strong on the outside, but there is proof in front of the super that it was a facade.

Within the next half hour, Cat fell asleep from exhaustion. It was difficult to watch the woman deal with so much pain due to her loss. Kara gently picked her up and flew her boss back to her penthouse. Going inside, and handing a $100 bill for breaking a window, she laid her on her bed. The super looked at her one last time before flying away.

  
  
  


_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


She took 4 minutes to arrive at the DEO. Inside, Kara found Alex sitting in her chair at the command center. Her sister noticed her presence before standing up. She pulled Kara into a hug and asked her, “What are you doing here? There’s no activity so far.”

“I-” she sighed, “I just needed to talk with someone.”

The agent’s eyebrow quirked, “About what?”

“Can we do this privately?” When she got a nod for an answer, the super led her sister into the room with her mother’s AI. After the door was shut behind them, Kara revealed what she just discovered. It took a few moments to sink in for Alex. When the information really got to her, the agent’s eyes widened, “Her baby was stolen?!”

“Yes! I-I can’t believe it myself.”

“Is that why she’s been a total bitch to you?”

“Alex,” she scolded her sister for cursing out Cat, especially after what happened tonight. Saying bad things about her boss felt wrong now. Although, Alex did make a good point, “I mean, maybe? It does make sense that her mood would be horrible, but why is she so mean? There has to be a reason why she’s targeting me the most.”

A beep interrupted their conversation. Alura’s AI turned on and began to glitch, “ _ Kara Zor-El has learned of Project K. Commencing self-destruction in 2 minutes.” _

“Mom, what are you doing?” She frantically tried to discover what was going on. The main question in her mind was why the AI was destroying itself. Thankfully, Kara was able to turn Alura off before she could self-destruct. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when the hologram disappeared.

Alex came up beside her to ask, “Kara, what is Project K?”

  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


“Thank you for meeting me on such short notice.”

“Of course,” the man grinned, “I am always happy to help, Kara.”

The super nodded and gestured for her cousin to open the Fortress of Solitude. As he did, they both entered and walked over to the main computing system. Kelex was following them while asking what their business was. The questions weren’t malicious but mere curiosity. He was always like this whenever one of them came.

Clark began pressing buttons on the computer, going through the Fortress’s archives. He turned to ask his cousin, “What do you want to search up?”

“Project K.” He nodded before turning back to look for it. The process took a while as there seemed to be firewalls protecting that information. Eventually, though, the information popped up. As the two supers read through the details, Kara couldn’t help gasping through it while feeling like she was going to be sick.

Clark stared at her sympathetically but it wasn’t helping. Nothing would after learning what the project was. Especially what her father did.

_ Project K: _

_ The ability to genetically manipulate an inferior Earthling and transform them into a genetically superior Kryptonian. _

Kara pushed past her cousin when she saw there were audio logs of the experiment. Pressing one of the buttons, a hologram of Zor-El popped up, “ _ The experiments have been a success. Not only was I able to successfully age the subject to an Earthling teenager, but she has shown signs of Kryptonian biology. No longer is she stuck to a bed as her bones are continuously broken by Krypton’s gravity. The girl can stand but has problems staying on her feet. That could be in effect due to never standing before this day.  _

_ However, she acts like a baby. All I can hear from her mouth is crying or coos. Her crying is most likely from the absence of her mother. The genetic manipulation strengthened her brainpower, allowing the words ‘mommy’ to be said whenever she is crying. I can only stop her by making the girl look up at the stars. _

_ While I am working on this, I have begun altering my family’s memories. It is extremely difficult to do so, seeing as our brains are superior and more advanced than Earthlings, but I believe it is working. Today, Alura asked where her daughter was. I felt this sense of joy to know that the implanted memories are working. Jor-El and Lara have already proven to be successful since the Earthling is not in their daily lives. _

_ I hope this all works out before Krypton is destroyed. By my estimations, it should commence in 2 Earth years. That should be long enough for Charlotte - now Kara - to be completely implemented into our society and for my work on the Worldkillers to be complete. They shall grow strong on Earth and be able to grow a Kryptonian empire.” _

Kara stared at the hologram as it disappeared with nothingness. She felt empty and void. The revelation told her one thing: her entire life was a lie. All of her memories were false. Every moment. Beside her, Clark was freaking out too. He clearly never knew of the horrible things Zor-El did to their entire family. It was sickening. They both thought that he was a great man - one of Krypton’s greatest - but all they saw now was a poor excuse of a life. He willingly ruined a woman’s life by stealing her child, and in doing so, experimented on his own people.

  
  
  


_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Kara returned home a few hours after the whole revelation in the Fortress of Solitude. Before she left, Clark gave her a tight hug and promised to check in as soon as he could. As she flew into the sky, her mind was filled with the memories that were planted in her head. They were all good, amazing! It all seemed real. She could remember what her parents did for her 4th birthday or when Jor-El and Lara announced they were having her cousin.

While she thought back, there was a pin in the haystack. Something that she completely forgot. All of her memories differed before and after a certain date. It was supposedly after visiting Thalon, the third planet of the Rao System. When Zor-El and she came back, she could tell something was wrong with her father. He no longer acted like the truly selfless man she thought of. That must’ve been the start of her true memories. Everything was real after that, but there were still some unclear.

When the super came back, she found Alex sitting on her couch. It was obvious that Clark had called her about the state she was in. They talked for hours about Project K. Their conversations were mainly filled with tears as Kara cried for the life she had lost and the fake one.

Almost a day after all of this happened, she decided to tell Cat. Alex rejected the idea at first but was convinced that there was no right to hide the fact that her daughter was Kara. She deserved to know the truth.

The sisters entered the CatCo building with their nerves up tremendously. The super felt all eyes on her as she exited the elevator. Her co-workers said a few greetings as she walked to her desk. With Alex behind her, Kara went into Cat’s office. The woman was already sitting behind her desk, disinterested in whatever she was reading. She looked up as the Danvers came over to her, “Keira, where have you been?! It has been two days since I last saw you! Do you know how frustrating it was t-”

“Alex, block the glass and windows.” The agents followed her sister’s order. Taking out circular-shaped devices, she placed them on the glass at the entrance of Cat’s office. When her work was done, Kara told her boss, “Ms. Grant, I need to tell you something.”

Presuming what she was about to say, the woman spat it out, “Yes, Keira, I know you are Supergirl.” When the super’s eyes widened and she started stuttering, Cat continued talking, “It was not hard to figure out whenever you left. And really, glasses and a ponytail? Do you think I’m stupid to not notice?”

Although Alex mumbled something in agreement with that statement, Kara shook her head, “Although that was one part of what I needed to say, that isn’t it.” She gestured at the couch and asked her boss to sit down. The three were all spaced out by a couple of inches on the far left, middle, and right. Kara bit her lip as she tried to talk, but nothing was working.

“Come on Keira, just say it.”

“I’myourdaughterCharlotte!” She spoke quickly. Cat’s once disinterest mood faded. Her face showed shock, sadness, and then anger. The woman stood up in her 5-inch heels to berate the super, “How dare you mention her, especially after what I told you?! My daughter is  _ gone _ . That does not mean being a superhero from  **another planet** !”

Kara held her palm out with what appeared to be a crystal on it. She tapped it lightly and placed it on the coffee table. A man - who Cat presumed to be the super’s father - appeared. He started speaking the same speech that was said in the Fortress. The elder blonde watched with narrow eyes as Zor-El went into depth on what Project K was. As it ended, Cat couldn’t help but sob. Her hand covered her mouth as the man mentioned Charlotte.

When he disappeared, she stared at Kara. The super looked nothing like her daughter but that must be due to the testing she was put through. Cat sat down on the couch and pulled the younger blonde into a hug. They cried together in the embrace, knowing of the lives that were lost. Kara was pushed back lightly so her mother could get a good look, “My beautifully  _ Charlotte _ , you’re all grown up. I-I never thought I’d see the day.”

“It’s ok, I’m here now and I am not leaving.”

Their reuniting was followed by many questions, some of which Alex and J’onn did their best to answer after research. The main question Cat asked frequently was how Kara could live on Krypton if it was destroyed before she was born. Alex did her best to explain how Zor-El created a transmat portal that could travel through space and time, which allowed him to find Earth. That was when he created a base that was later turned into the DEO. That also answered one of Kara’s many lingering questions when she came to this planet: Why did the El family know to send their children to Earth? If Zor-El had previous experience of what a yellow sun did to him, he would’ve recommended the planet when Krypton was about to explode.

After that day in the office, their relationship improved. Cat was no longer disrespectful to Kara with the name-calling, reprimanding herself for hurting her. She gave the super a new job since there was definitely something in HR about an assistant being your daughter. The two also spent a lot more time together. It allowed their relationship to go from employee and boss to mother and daughter.

Everything cemented when Kara - called Charlotte by her mother - asked Cat if she could walk her down the aisle. It involved many tears from both parties, especially during the act. When the older blonde - sitting next to Eliza - watched her daughter marry Lena Luthor, she knew that her life was perfect. Charlotte was finally home and Cat began improving her relationships with her other children. Deep down in her mind, she could already picture her grandchildren with blonde hair and green eyes or with black hair and blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, this story takes place in 2016 so Kara would've been born in 1983. I couldn't find Cat's birthday, so I used her actresses to figure out when she was 18.
> 
> Also, I just had to have Lena included at the end. It isn't a Supergirl fic without any hint of Supercorp.


End file.
